Past Kiss New Wish
by smileylovesfiftyshades
Summary: Anastasia Steele has it all. She is famous, drop dead gorgeous, and has sold more country albums than any other female artist. For someone so talented she loves far from a charmed life. With a lot of past pain can reconnecting with those Grey eyes she fell for give them both the wish they are hoping for? Will both of their life's become better and save each other again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **A/n I hope you like my new story! I have so many ideas I am working on. Remember I do my own editing so please forgive any mistakes.**

Apov

 ***** Warning this story contains stories of bullying. Please don't be upset, I was bullied in high school and I want to write a story about overcoming obstacles. We can all achieve our dreams if we succeed and try hard enough and come out stronger at the end. *****

As I am applying my stage makeup I make sure to cover my scar on my face and cheek. Every time I see this scar it reminds me of my past that I ran and was taken from. However, I love my new life as I am doing what I love. I have come so far from that day in high school. I have become a worldwide country singer. I sing about anything and emotions that I could never express in words. When I am on stage I get lost into my music and myself. I was always a loner in school as I only listened to music and loved to sing. Every day I would hang out in the choir room until my father came to pick me up. That is until that fateful day I wish I never stepped foot into that school.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _I'm rehearsing to try out for the lead in the yearly school musical. I want the role of Cinderella, as it is a classic. I can hear the whispers and feel the stares on me. I try to block it out but being bullied day after day just brings me down. I finish the song and as I walk off the stage, head cheerleader Kate, and her cohort Lilly approach. "Anastasia what a loser name. Who are you a princess of? No one important that's for sure, you are just a fat little choir nerd who will amount to nothing. No boy will ever want you, you are a disgusting rag whore who smells. Look at all those rolls on your disgusting body. Your voice is horrendous no one will ever want to see or hear you perform. You are no one and no one can stand to look at you." I honestly try and ignore them but I just try and walk around them._**

 ** _Next thing I realized I was tied up backstage and gagged. I could not move. The two of them and a newbie as they called her Mia joined in on the torturing. Mia seemed reluctant but still participated. I tried to be strong but then the impossible happened. They brought clippers out and completely shaved my head. I was frozen as I couldn't move as I was in a trance. I was crying as I treasured my long brown hair but I couldn't move, talk, scream, or kick my way away. This wasn't the first bullying episode I've dealt with. I have been spat on as my hair was pulled. I have been teased consistently about my weight but I'm only a size 4._** **_I know I'm not fat but hearing these words make me think I am. Kate would have the boys try and grab my butt and try and grope my boobs. Luckily somehow they never accomplished as I would kick or bite them away. I heard footsteps running to me as they ran off._**

 ** _I was untied and the gag was removed as I was staring into the greyest of eyes. He has the most beautiful shade of copper hair. I became lost as he pulled me to him and just held me. I realized that in the process of them shaving my head my cheek was cut in front of my right ear._**

 ** _He applied pressure as he looked into my eyes. "Anastasia your blue eyes have captured me since I first saw you. I know we have never officially met, but you have bewitched me. I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you. I will always be here for you no matter what." He kissed my shaved head and kissed my lips so softly and placed my hand on his chest. I felt myself explode into fireworks, it felt so wrong here I was attacked and he expresses his feelings. I don't even know his name but I felt so safe into his arms and I felt at peace, and that I belonged with him. Here I was at my worst and he wanted me just me. The feeling deep into my stomach and chest and I couldn't breathe._**

 ** _"_** ** _Grey eyes who are you?"_**

 ** _He walked me to my father and before I could ask his name, as I was in a trance with everything going on my father sped away._**

That was six years ago and the next day my father moved us out of state. I never learned the name of my grey eye mystery man but he is always in my dreams. I dropped out of public school and was homeschooled until I was 17. I loved to sing and be on stage as it was a dream ever since I was a little girl. I would sing on base for my father and his fellow officers. One day I was scouted and 2 weeks later I signed a record contract on my 18 birthday. Four years I have traveled the world and performed by myself. My father died of lung cancer 6 months after my contract and I never knew my mother.

Ray my father told me Carla my mother had me in the hospital. The next day she just got up and left and was never heard from again. So here I am at 22 and I am a top billboard country singer on stage, the radio, and everywhere. I will interact with my band members on stage but that is it. They are not allowed to interact with me off stage. I trust no one as the memories from high school are still so fresh that I can't let anyone in. I have my manager Molly that I converse with daily on my schedule but that is it.

The media has claimed I am gay, aloof, and too controlling. They are right with everything except the gay part. I never want to go through that humiliation again. I have my daily routine to maintain my weight, and my strict diet. I have had offers to pose for magazines but I will not do it. I keep myself fit and toned for my own being. I know I'm good looking and I've worked hard for my body. I can mentally prove too all of my bullies that they were wrong. If they could only see me now. I have everything I can ever want in life but something is still missing.

"Steele five minutes till curtain call." Molly my manager yells out to me. That damn scar every time I see it I have the flashback of that day. The only regret I have is I didn't get the name of my grey eyed man. He is the only man or boy that I have ever had an instant connection with. I'm definitely not gay as that kiss made me feel so many foreign feelings. I just want to feel special for that someone, and I feel that time has passed. I never had that electric zing as I did with grey eyes. Yes, I am a 22-year-old virgin and will probably remain that way. I trust no one so I do not socialize outside of performing, or communicating in meet and greets.

I walk out of my dressing room and hear the roar of the crowd waiting for me. Every time before a show starts I always have these butterflies. Once I reach that stage all of my insecurities fade away as I am in my element. Sometimes I feel like an actress on stage and just play the part I know I want to be. I want to be confident, happy, and most of all loved. I know my fans love Anastasia Steele the singer but no one knows the real me, the troubled me.

"Ladies and Gentleman with my pleasure here is the double platinum, all time and new and most wanted performer ever Anastasia Steele" That's my que.

Every time I leave the stage after my performance I have to take a shower as I work myself into a sweat. Molly my manager knows that I need to decompress for an hour, as I am not to be bothered. This is my time to decompress and come off of my performance high. It's almost like I become a different person on stage, the person I know I truly am inside. I just can't let my true self out in public as I am still so insecure. I'm the most wanted singer out there and I still have no self-esteem. How pathetic am I?

As I'm drying my hair and finish my dinner Molly walks in with her iPad in hand and on her phone. I hear Seattle and freeze as I swore to myself I would never go back there.

"Miss Steele, you have an opportunity to perform at a charity function in Bellevue. Its located just outside of Seattle. It benefits children and families in abuse situations. It also promotes against worldwide bullying; this will be perfect for your image. The press is becoming relentless with your image. We need good press and to show that you care. It is in 4 days though, their performer bailed at last minute."

I see where Molly is coming from in regards to my image. I'm considered the country's princess on stage, however when I'm in public I don't interact with the public. They say I don't truly love my career as I don't love my fans. They are so wrong as I would do anything for them. They made me and I need to start opening up to them or eventually my fears and my past will haunt my future and I don't want that.

"Molly, I do care but I don't trust anyone unless it's you or on stage. I will do it but they have to meet my rider of demands. Most importantly they have to have room for my two motorhomes. Also I will not bill them as that is my contribution to the charity. What are the details? Is it a dinner, Do I perform and we are out?"

"It is black tie and invitation only. There is a sit down dinner, but they stated it is your choice if you want to participate. They would like you to possibly do a meet and greet after you perform. You will only have to perform four songs and your band is not needed, unless you want them. They also have a request to have the songs be related to abuse somehow. They want the songs to really hit home and be truthful."

"Ok I have those couture gowns that were sent to me. I will wear one on stage and then change as I decompress. I will eat after as you know I cannot eat before. Can I have the meal in my motorhome and do the meet and greet after? The entire band and crew are not needed. Let's bring three; I need Paul my pianist, James my violinist, and of course Jessica for the guitar and backup vocals. I have some songs in mind but let me think about them. Will there be room for both motorhomes?"

She nods as she leaves to make the call. I never ever thought I would step foot back into Seattle let alone Washington. I will never turn down charity events as I despise abuse of any form. I make my way to my motorhome my home away from home. I receive the text from Molly as all of my demands are fine with the charity and there will be room for both motorhomes. I have had my motorhome custom fit to meet my traveling standards. This home on wheels cost me five million and I love it. I have a California King bed, with my 60 inch tv. My bedroom is soundproof as I still have nightmares so my driver cannot hear me. The bathroom has a full walk in shower and a double vanity. I have a full size washer and dryer so I can do my laundry. Fully loaded gourmet kitchen and a full size sitting room with an electric fireplace. The only person here in this motorhome with me is Luke Sawyer. He is my driver and also personal bodyguard. He's gay but keeps to himself. When we stop on tour or travelling anywhere there is a second motorhome the band travels in and he stays with them. This Home away from home has top of the line security as I set it when Sawyer leaves to go to the other motorhome.

I make myself comfortable in my bed and watch my favorite channel on tv Lifetime. I love all of the movies of happiness, love at first sight, and families. I know my true happiness and love has come and gone as I dream of grey eyes every night. I know I will probably never see him let alone never know his name. So I will do what I know best, which is sing and wish about him and the past.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

CPOV

I hear my mother get off the phone with Miss Anastasia Steele's manger. I overheard my mother and Mia having a coronary over their performer canceling for Saturday. I simply made the suggestion of Anastasia and they said she is the most sought after country singer. There was no way she would agree. I gave them the number I have had for four years just never had the nerve to call. They are ecstatic she agreed and she even donated her fee to the charity. That's my girl I knew she would agree. My girl I wish what is wrong with me?

"Mom I will see you Saturday, I need to head home and do some work." I kiss her cheek as she walks me to the door. She knows she can't touch me, only Anastasia has ever been able to and she doesn't even know who I am.

"Christian my baby boy. I am so proud of what you have accomplished a multi billionaire at twenty-six. You are so lonely you need to find someone to share your life with."

"I know mom and I will I promise. I've never had that zing as I once did. Hopefully it happens sooner than later." She only knows the story not the name.

"Ok honey and can you be here to help set up? Can Taylor also help with the security so we don't have unwanted intruders?"

"Yes, we can probably be here by noon, I will talk with Taylor. It should not be a problem though as he organizes the security every year."

As I head home I think about the past six years. I have dreamt about her blue eyes every night and I have been waiting for her. When I first saw her at school I was entrapped by her beauty. I followed her every day for a week and would listen to her sing. The one day I wasn't there I was at my therapist appointment for my troubled childhood. I came back to pick Mia up and as I walked into the back door and it slammed I heard crying. My heart sank with what I saw when she came in view. I was always so embarrassed and shy to introduce myself. I held her and caressed her as I placed her hand on my chest and leaned down to kiss her there were fireworks. Her touch and her touch alone sent electrical currents through my veins. I never got to tell her my name but I knew hers.

The next day I heard she moved and I was devastated. I graduated the week after and went to Harvard to get my Business degree and started my business Grey Enterprise Holding. The past six years I have made a name for myself but my mother is right I am lonely. I have followed Anastasia's career and I am so proud of her. I was always a loner and still am as I never went out and partied. I went to school and worked on my business. I've never had the nerves to call her up and introduce myself as I know I am so fucked up.

I was adopted at four after being brutally beaten and burned by my birthmother's pimp. My mother was a crack whore who didn't give a shit about me. She killed herself after she let her pimp use me as an ashtray. I have severe Haphephobia and no one has ever been able to touch me except my Anastasia. I have never had that zing with any woman ever in the past six years. I have never dated or had sex. What's the point if there is no connection? I know I'm good looking as I've been named most eligible bachelor of Washington and the country. They are only looking at the dollar signs and I could give a rat's ass. They don't know the true me as I am so scarred mentally and physically no one would want me.

One time at my office my ex assistant tried to make a pass at me. She leaned in to kiss me as she placed her hands on my chest. I felt such pain flow through my body and veins that it made me have a panic attack. I was in such an attack they had to sedate me to get me out of my memories of my abuse. I was basically catatonic and could not bring myself out of it.

The media calls me the master of the universe. I wish I was Master of the universe as I could get the woman of my dreams. I wish I was so I could not be such a fucking monster. They call me gay as I've never been seen with a woman. If they only knew I wasn't, and was waiting for my special someone.

Sometimes I feel like a beast. I live in a penthouse or my own castle in the sky by myself. My staff have their own quarters. I have such pent-up frustration and anger from my past that I do kickboxing every day and run. I only have contact with my employees and then sometimes I become so pissed I blow my head off. I am completely focused on my company and don't put up with any useless employees. I am called a monster as people say I have no feelings. I do I just hide it behind my CEO persona. I have four things that will generally calm my nerves. I exercise daily, soring, fling my helicopter Charlie Tango, and the best thing is listening to Anastasia sing.

Elliot my brother is the biggest man whore of Seattle if not Washington. He is dating Katherine Kavanagh the biggest whore I have ever seen. She is only out for the mighty dollar as she threw herself at him after she couldn't get me. I can't stand that woman as I have a feeling it was her and that bitch Lilly that tormented Anastasia for all those years. I have no proof but I have my instincts. My brother just razzes me about being a virgin at twenty-six but I don't care. I am not going to waste my time and effort on women that don't mean anything. I want someone special and Anastasia was that someone special. Did she ever feel the same way? Would she recognize me when she sees me Saturday? Can I have the nerve and the balls to introduce myself? I sure hope so.

Taylor my bodyguard lets me out in the garage of Escala and I make my way to the elevator. Only he knows of my obsession but will he help me on Saturday? I make my lonely way up and go into my office. I check my emails and nothing that can't wait till tomorrow. I get my brandy and make my way to my bedroom. I lay on my bed and start my sound system and I listen to my angel's voice as I stare at her photo on my nightstand. Listening to her new song Standing right next to me as it lulls me to sleep. When Will I be loved?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cpov

These past four days have been torture. Mia has been trying to set me up with Lilly and I'm having none of it. I finally told her to back the fuck off and if she dared sit me next to her I would take her credit cards away. Yeah that's what I thought she stopped right away and relented. I will be sitting next to my father and grandfather.

My grandfather and parents have been so supportive of my dreams and ambitions. They loaned me the money to start my business and my father helps with all the legal aspects. Today is the day I get to see my goddess after six years will she remember me? My god I am sweating bullets and I'm shaking I am so nervous.

I turn on the news and see the local news having a field day of excitement. I see the picture and my breath hitches. Her two massive motorhomes are stuck in the traffic of Seattle making their way to Bellevue. There is construction holding them up and I hope it won't delay her arrival. My parents had Elliott pour concrete to extend their driveway to make way for the motorhomes. It will be off to the side so it won't interfere with the circular drive of the guests arriving.

Taylor walks in and sees me staring at the news and chuckles. He knows my obsession with her and the backstory.

"Taylor how do I introduce myself without chickening out?" Taylor is my trusted bodyguard but he knows the true me inside and out. I talk to him more than my family; I would consider him my one and only friend.

"Who knew the all mighty and powerful Christian Grey is shy when it comes to a woman! Jesus Christ at 26 and just a look from you men are shaking in their boots." He tells me and it's true. I can just glare at men or woman in a meeting and they run away a quivering mess.

"Very funny Taylor but I am a mess here you have to help me out here. I have waited six years for this woman and I do not want to wait another minute."

"Boss you are a very good looking man. You have been offered numerous times to be on the cover of GQ and you don't even realize it. When you step into a room all eyes are on you and you alone. You need to go in there with your heed up high and just command the room like you do the boardroom. Make sure you wear your black Armani as I see women melt in your presence."

"Ok your right but how do I approach her?"

"Well I happen to know her head of security Luke Sawyer. While dinner is being served, she will be singing. Once dinner is complete the first dance auction will proceed. While this is going on she will be eating dinner in her motorhome. She cannot eat before a performance as it makes her stomach upset. By the time she is done with her meal she will sing the song for the first dance. Your mother has set up a special tent for the people who have donated extra for her special meet and great. You will pretend to be on a phone call and once everyone has left you will be the last to secretly go in. You need to come up with something to say all on your own though."

"This sounds like it may just work. Ok let's go over there as I promised my mother to be there early to set up." I tell him as he grabs my tux and I grab my phone and we descend in the elevator.

As we make our way out of the garage I hear the loudest roar ever. I see it, the two motorhomes pass by. We follow behind them on the way to Bellevue. Am I following my future? God, I hope so as I want it with her. That instantaneous connection we had I can never forget. My whole body came alive and I had my first ever erection. I've been around gorgeous woman before but nothing nada. No electrical zing, no connection, no feelings whatsoever. I was drawn to her and I still seem to be. Did she feel it to? I think so as I heard her call me Grey eyes.

"Boss these two motorhomes she has are very expensive and are a dream. I hope maybe we can see inside them one day." Taylor comments

"Yes I hope so not only that but that she lets me into her life. I heard she is very stand offish to strangers. With what she went through I understand. Do you think she will be mad that I never stood up for her?" I ask him my unanswered question I ask myself every day.

"No, I don't think so as you said you were only there for 6 weeks before you even saw her. Then it happened two days later. There is no way you could have stopped it as you were bullied in school to. You didn't have the self-esteem to stand up to anyone." Taylor tells me truthfully.

I remember skipping class and I saw her going into the choir room and I listened to her for forever. I never knew it was her voice I was hearing as I only heard the voice the past 6 weeks. One day I finally decided to skip class so I could see who the voice belonged to. I saw her and froze in mid stride as all the breath left my body. Two days later was the attack and she left. From my research, she has never step foot back into Washington. Are we two troubled souls destined to be together? I think and feel so as I am just called to her.

We arrive on my parent's street and the motorhomes are surrounded. They have to go at a snail's pace to get through. The paparazzi are out. They are always out in herds at this event. I rarely make public appearances. This is one event I would not miss as I helped to fund and create the foundation. My mother runs and organizes everything for me. I added the bullying part as it's what drove Anastasia away from me. Taylor calls for back up to help and five minutes later my security comes out from the event to help and block. I always have at least thirty men patrolling my parent's property when they have events like this. These events have hundreds of people and I receive threats daily against me and my family.

We fly into the driveway and I see my mother and sister waiting at the front door. That bitch Kate is with them and she is scowling. Mia is practically jumping up and down with excitement. I see Lilly pop out; great they are all getting ready here together it seems.

The door opens to the motorhome and a huge beastly man comes out. The other door opens and a red hair woman comes out with her iPad. The motorhomes are still running as they probably don't know where to park.

I see my mother approach and Mia almost runs up to them and tries looking into the windows. The man stops her from looking and I walk up to my mom. I have my aviators on as the sun is bright today and a little warm. This will be a great night for the charity as its sold out.

"Sorry Miss Steele is not feeling well at the moment and doesn't wish to be disturbed. She is resting but will be fine for tonight. My name is Sawyer her personal bodyguard where would you like the motorhomes ma'am?" He asks my mother. Fuck what's wrong why isn't she feeling good? I see Mia mope back up to Lilly and Kate and see them roll their eyes. They better not pull anything tonight to my girl. My girl jeez I can't even talk to her.

"Ma'am I'm Molly Miss Steele's manager. Here is her donation to the charity, she wanted me to hand deliver it to you first thing. Thank you for the security escort by the way. We thought we wouldn't be able to get in."

"No problem and please send my gratitude to her for the donation. It was not necessary as she is already donating her time. Does she need me to examine her? I am a doctor can I help in any way?"

Sawyer looks to molly and mouths the word panic and I'm panicking. What is wrong with my girl?

Sawyer looks up and sees Taylor and I standing there. He smirks at Taylor and winks at him as Taylor nudges me. I look to Taylor and turns to me "The plan is a go" is all he says.

"Yes ma'am I think she won't mind you checking her over as we move the motorhomes to the side."

My mother runs in and gets her bag and I see Sawyer place his hand on the door. Holy shit it's a scanner she has air tight security and I'm impressed. My mother climbs in with molly trailing behind her. They move the motorhomes to the side as I see my father and Elliott walk up and whistle.

"Well look at this parade do we have the queen visiting or what? Holy Shit these are multimillion dollar motorhomes Christian you need one of these." Elliott says so loudly as Sawyer descends and presses and flicks some switches. He rolls his eyes as he glares at Elliott who sometimes has no class. I see the motorhome leveling out and its parked for the night. He walks to Taylor and I and shakes Taylor's hand and they slap each other on the back. He looks to me before he speaks.

"So you are Grey eyes huh?" She remembers me?

"Yes that is what she called me. She remembers me?" I ask him softly so my brother doesn't hear him.

"Well she never openly talks about you but when she falls asleep on the couch she sure dreams of you. Her bedroom is soundproof so I only interact with her when she is awake and on the couch. I can tell you this if you hurt that woman I will kick your ass and Taylor here won't be able to stop me." I can feel my jealousy arise in me he shares a motorhome with her. I see Taylor and him laughing and I'm more pissed. Are they laughing at me?

"Grey eyes relax I'm gay and if you are I'm game. Taylor here tells me otherwise though. Damn shame; I drive the motorhome for her and when parked I sleep with the band in the other one."

"Oh thank fuck" I exclaim as I let my breath out. I look at my Rolex and get to helping my father and brother. Eight more hours till I see my goddess I can't wait.

I look up one more time and see the blinds move. Did she see me? Does she recognize me?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Apov

I wake up to horns honking and the motorhome stopping. Where are we? These past couple days have been so long traveling from Nashville to Seattle. I never thought I would return here ever. I see the famous Seattle skyline as we have arrived but are stuck in traffic. As I gaze out the window I see people staring at the caravan of my motorhomes. This is only going to get worse as the press knows I have never performed in Washington.

I look at the high-rise buildings and see one named Grey House. Why when I look at it I think of my Grey eye mystery man. Somehow I feel drawn to him like I am being called to him. My mind is just playing tricks on me being in this state let alone this city. I get up and close the blinds and get me a big glass of red wine from my personalized wine cooler. I love wine so I had a custom wine cooler installed. I have yet to visit Italy as that is one of my dreams. I would love to visit a wine vineyard and see the whole process of wine being made.

My home in Nashville has a massive walk in wine cellar, and I have wine imported from Italy every 3-4 months. I have invested sweat and tears into that home. It is completely secluded from the public eye. When I am not on stage I like to just hang out by the pool or in front of the fireplace and read or write new music.

I finally feel us moving now and I just go back the bedroom as I am feeling antsy.

"Miss Steele we are twenty minutes out" Sawyer reports over the intercom system. I will probably go for a long hard run to settle my jitters down. I have never been this nervous performing ever. I cannot fail now I must come through this and show them I am not the meek shy girl I was in high school. I wonder if anyone from the high school will be there?

I feel us slowing down and peek out the window and we are surrounded by the paparazzi. Great how will get through this? I see about thirty men come out from the gated house we must be trying to get into and make a path for us. We pull in and I freeze at who I am seeing.

I see one of the girls Mia with an older woman who must be her mother. I then see Kate and Lilly appear from the front door and I have to run to the bathroom where I vomit to the point of dry heaving.

"Miss Steele are you alright?" Sawyer asks me and I respond the only way I know how.

"I don't know Sawyer let me be." I all but choke out

I hear the door close as I crawl out and make it to my bed. I climb up and I can still see out and see a small crowd has formed. There are 2 men in the background and one seems very familiar. I can't make a definite decision as he has aviators on. I feel a headache coming on and I curse myself for letting them get to me. I cannot get sick as this is for charity and I never turn charity down. I see the man turn to look at me as I see the mother and Sawyer approaching. She has a medical bag with her so I completely close the blinds.

Great the last thing I need is a doctor evaluating me as I know what's wrong.

"She's back their ma'am straight back, and I'll move the motorhome where I was directed too." I hear Sawyer tell her.

"Thank you"

There is a soft knock on the door, and I take a deep breath and get up to open it.

"Miss Steele I'm Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey I would like to evaluate you if you don't mine." There is that word Grey again but her eyes just trap me in and she seems so sweet.

"That's fine but I'm fine I promise I had a flashback of a not so pleasant memory and it made me sick."

"I'm so sorry dear, let me take your temperature and make sure nothing else is going on." I nod my head in acceptance. She is so motherly and I feel like I want to open to her.

"Your manager Molly handed me your donation. Thank you so much for the donation it was not needed as you already donated your services for tonight." She tells me as she places a thermometer in my mouth. I close my eyes do I want to tell her the truth. She takes it out and smiles.

"Normal temperature I don't see anything wrong. Would you like some nausea medicine?"

"Yes please." I take two white tablets and swallow it with water that she grabbed for me out of the fridge.

"This is some home on wheels you have here. I'm impressed I could even stay in one of these."

"I had this custom made for me as I like my private time when I am off stage. I pretty much live here for 6-9 months of the year when I'm on tour. I love performing for my fans but I started it to better my life and better my self-esteem for myself."

"Anastasia sweetheart you a gorgeous woman and have a beautiful voice. You have the world at your feet what could have happened to make yourself become so closed off? I have read the press on you on how you are so shut off from the world. Your gift could help and reach out to so many people."

I start crying as I feel like I'm talking to a mother. I have never had a mother to talk to and I refuse to talk to a psychiatrist as I put all my emotions into my music.

"Dr Grey, you can call me Ana. We have dr patient, confidentially right?" I ask her to be on the safe side.

"Call me Grace dear and yes we do no matter what you tell me it will be kept in my heart."

"I was abandoned at birth by my mother so I never had one. I was very shy and lonely growing up and I never had friends. Long story short I went to Seattle prep and I was severely bullied in high school for about six weeks." She gasps and reaches for a tissue on my nightstand and starts to wipe her eyes that are filled with tears. "I was forcefully groped and basically sexually harassed until my last day there. My last day I was singing and three girls came up behind me and tied me to something. They shaved all of my hair so sloppily and hurried that I have a permanent scar." I turn my head to show her since its visible without my stage concealer I use.

"Oh Ana sweetheart I am so sorry this happened to you. I'm devastated but look at what you have accomplished. You have your dream career and that's what this charity partially benefits. My son was severely abused before we adopted him and he was also bullied somewhat in high school. Not to your severity though. I would like to give you my number if you ever want to talk you can call me anytime."

She pulls out a business card and hands it to me and I get up and giver the biggest hug I possibly can. I can get through this I will perform to the best I can and show them. As I walk her into my sitting area she turns and faces me.

"Ana would you like to get dressed in the house? My daughter and her friends and I have a hair stylist coming to do our hair and makeup."

"No thank you I can't have anyone touch my hair since the incident. I do my own hair and makeup. Would you like to see what I was planning to wear tonight? I have two dresses one for the performance and one for the meet and great. I also brought 100 cds of my new album to autograph for the meet and great session. I hope you don't mind."

"No that is perfect. The event is sold out with a record attendance of 450 guests. Your meet and greet sold out in 3 minutes. I love your music as does my son Christian and my daughter Mia. My other son Elliott is more into pop and R&B and I would love to see your dresses."

I show her the two dresses I have picked out and she loves them. "Ana you will be gorgeous I need to get going to get my hair done. I will see you on stage in five hours." I walk her to the door where I see Sayer talking to another security man and they see me.

"Thank you so much Grace for everything and I'll be going for a run to help with my nerves."

"Oh perfect let me know if you need anything. One more thing did they ever catch those three girls?"

"No they didn't that I'm aware of my father moved me out of state the next day. I haven't been back to Washington since then." I don't want to tell her they are here but maybe I should for security. Sawyer will kick my ass if I don't tell him.

"Well a lot of the people here tonight have kids that went to that school or go there. I don't want you uncomfortable." She is right so I have her take a seat and call Sawyer in.

"Grace you may need a glass of wine. Would you like one?"

"Yes dear but you are worrying me!" Sawyer walks in and I tell him I need a security talk as I hand Grace her wine.

"Ma'am may I call in an old army buddy to hear this. He is the head of security for tonight and head of security for Christian Grey." I look to Grace and she nods her head. I already trust her with so much.

"Yes then that's fine." He walks to the door and opens it.

"T can you come in here for a security issue?" I see a man walk in and he looks to Grace and me and nods as he takes a stance. He has his arms folded and placed behind him. I walk up to him and introduce myself.

"Anastasia Steele nice to meet you." I reach for his hand and I see him blush.

"Jason Taylor ma'am nice to meet you. I've heard all of your music and love all of it."

"Thank you and you two can have a seat." Grace looks nervous as I take a seat with my glass of wine.

"Sawyer and Mr. Taylor." Taylor interrupts me before I can finish.

"Just Taylor ma'am"

"Sorry, Sawyer and Taylor I have recalled my history with Grace and she feels that three girls may be in attendance tonight. I believe they are and she asked for the names as it may be a security issue. Taylor, I know you may not be aware of it. I will let Sawyer reveal the story to you and you two along with Grace can decide the repercussions." They nod as Grace becomes pale and I take her hand as I feel this may be devastating to her.

"I only know first names, but they are Kate, Lilly, and Mia." Grace screams and starts crying hysterically and Sawyer is pissed and Taylor is rubbing his forehead.

"My own daughter, how could she? Taylor, can you please get Carrick as we need to discuss this with him?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Ana, I am so sorry I never knew I am so devastated my own daughter would do this."

"Grace it was not your fault. I will tell you Mia was not a willing participant as Kate and Lilly were the main conspirators. I never saw her participating till the last day I was there. She only held me down and I could tell she did not want to be there." I tell her as I kneel before her and grab the wine glass from her hands. I hold her hands until her husband Carrick can arrive.

"Kate is the fiancé of my eldest son Elliott. I have no idea what to do."

"Grace this is your family's charity it is your event and I do not want to create an issue. I can and will still perform. I will show them that I am better and I'm not the same scared little girl I once was."

She nods as I hear the door opening and voices outside. Great just what I wanted a scene before the event even begins.

"Grace darling what happened?" A man asks her as he take my spot kneeling before her.

"Carrick Ana has told me some disturbing news that need to be addressed before tonight." He stands and looks around.

"Anastasia Steele nice to meet you Mr. Grey"

"Carrick please, and lovely to meet you. You are my wife's and I's favorite singer and performer. What is going on?" He looks to Grace and then to me. I nod to her so she knows I'm ok with revealing my story to him. He starts screaming and cussing and I'm becoming nervous.

"Sorry Miss Steele we are taking your space and your time. The only thing I can conclude is they be escorted off the premises. Mia will just have to stay in her room for the evening."

"Carrick I agree with Kate and Lilly not attending. I was telling Grace however that I don't feel Mia was a willing participant. I am fine with her attending the event as this is your family's charity."

"Ok we can agree with that and appreciate it. We will go and have security escort them off as this will be a screaming fest especially with Kate. I'm not sure how Elliott will take since she is his fiancé and all. We will see you in a couple of hours, Taylor let's go tell the girls and Grace and I need to talk with Mia."

"Ana dear I will have my housekeeper bring the items you requested that were on your rider."

"Grace I'll be out on a run so I will have Sawyer collect them when we return." She hugs me as they all leave. I tell Sawyer I need to go for a run and escape all of this to get a clear mind.

"Miss Steele I am going to get a couple of other guards as this will all happen as we are gone. I don't feel comfortable by myself.

"That's fine and probably better as they know the area."

He leaves as I go change and hope nothing will come out of this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cpov

As I am walking up to the house I see Taylor climbing into the motorhome with Sawyer. How the hell did he get in so early? I'm a little jealous as he gets to visit with my goddess before anyone else tonight.

I see him leave and run past me and whisper to my dad. They both walk up and past me at a fast pace and climb in. What the hell is going on? The only thing I can think of is a security issue and I feel my heart pounding in my chest.

I lean up against my Audi as I think about what I am going to say to her when I meet her. After six years of thinking and dreaming of her I have no idea. Ten minutes later they all appear and my father is pissed and my mom's face is all red and swollen. Has she been crying? What the fuck is wrong? Taylor is listening to something Sawyer tells him and starts to rub his forehead. Something is seriously going on. I make my way to my parents and my father turns.

"Family meeting in the family room now damn it. Get your brother now and I am in no mood for this shit." My father all but screams out and my mother follows him without scolding his language.

"Elliott get up here now it's an emergency." I scream at him and he runs up as Taylor gets to my side flustered.

"What's going on?" Elliott asks me and I shrug my shoulders.

"We have an emergency family meeting and dad is pissed." Elliott rolls his eyes as I hear Taylor mumbling.

"Reynolds you and four other men are to escort Miss Steele and her Security on a five-mile run in five minutes." He yells into his phone and looks at me as he winks.

We walk in as my sister, Kate and Lilly are having a fit about getting interrupted with their beauty routine.

"Everyone take a seat" My father snaps at them as he grabs a tall glass of brandy as my mom does. I see Taylor walk in with 3 security guards.

My mom turns and looks at three girls before she speaks.

"Ladies as you know the event tonight represents advocacy against child abuse, domestic abuse, and bullying. Now new events have been brought to light that you three were involved in a severe case of bullying in high school. Taylor has also reported that this continued all throughout high school and college as you two." She points to Lilly and Kate with her fingers and shoots them daggers. "You two were involved in severe bullying and hazing in college. Carrick and I do not condone this whatsoever and because of this you will not attend this event or any other event at this house ever again. Security will escort you off the premises you have ten minutes before you are thrown on the lawn." My mother says very sternly.

"So because some hot shot celebrity bitch relays a story of supposedly what happened in high school you are kicking us out!" Kate stands and goes to stand in front of my mom as my father steps in front of her and I'm fucking livid. I knew it I fucking knew it.

"My wife never said anything about her being told by anyone except Taylor. We will not allow hypocrites in this house. You of everyone here knows what my children went through before they were adopted. Like My wife said you have ten minutes to get out and never come back." My father all but screams at her and downs his brandy. She turns to Elliott who has his head in his hands and shaking his head in disbelief.

"El baby you are my fiancé aren't you going to say anything?" She tells him as she tries to climb in his lap. He pushes her off as he stands up and grabs her left hand. He pulls her ring off and goes to stand next to my dad.

"Kate you told me those were all rumors and that you were never involved in them. I believed you and told you everything about my past. I can't believe you manipulated me and my family. We are done and the wedding is off get out. I will drop off your belongings to your parents' house tomorrow. Do not come to my house anymore and do not bother to call me ever again." He storms out and slams the door and she turns to Lilly and they scoff as they run upstairs and pack their belongings. Taylor and security meets them and walks them to the car. Before they get to the front door my father stops them.

"Ladies remember your NDA you signed when you stepped foot in this house. Everything that was said in this room or in the past 7 years better not have one word printed in the press. I will bring your parent's businesses with so many lawsuits it will make their head spin."

Kate gives him the evil eye as Lilly cowers away but I have a feeling this isn't over. Dad walks back in and takes a seat next to my mother who has resumed crying. Mia has her head down and won't look at anyone. Surely she wasn't involved.

"Mia, I have spent the last hour with Miss Steele. She is a delightful young woman with beliefs that are not only ethical but down to earth. What concerns your father and I though is that you have already met her." My mom tells her and I can't believe it that my own sister would be that vindictive and spiteful. She starts bawling and clings to my mom.

"Mom they made me do it, I just wanted to fit in with them. They had all the boys and the popular girls. I am so ashamed but I swear on my life it was the only time I participated. I always made an excuse when they wanted me to go with them. That's why I had so many extracurricular activities."

"Mia by you hanging out with them and not sticking up for the right thing condones it. Growing up in this house you children have never wanted for anything. You of anyone knows what growing up in an abused situation is like and should be able to have the strength to stand up for what is right. Miss Steele was gracious enough to let you attend tonight as this is the family's charity. Your father and I however are disappointed in you and you will not be allowed to meet her tonight."

"Mom how am I supposed to apologize to her if I can't see her?"

"I will ask her and see if she is ok with it while your father and I think of another punishment. That woman out there has had a horrendous past and overcame it all. You should idolize her not humiliate her."

"Yes mom I agree and I am truly sorry. Does she want to come in and get ready with Franco?" My mom hesitates before she answers.

"I did ask her but her motorhome is fabulous and she does her own makeup and hair. She is going to perform her four songs before the dinner is served. She will eat in her motorhome and then we will all do the meet and greet in the second private tent after the first dance."

"Mia dear we have about three hours until we need to be on the carpet so go finish getting ready." She nods as she stands and goes upstairs.

"Christian dear you have been quiet this evening are you ok?" My mother asks me.

"Yes I just have a big acquisition I'm working on at the moment." She doesn't need to know I'm nervous as hell that I'm finally going to meet my Anastasia tonight.

As I'm tying my bowtie I am so fucking nervous my hands are shaking and I just close my eyes and imagine her in my arms after these six years. I cannot look Mia in the eye and I am going to talk to mom and dad about her credit cards. I feel relaxed almost immediately and as I finish tying my shoes my mother knocks on the door.

"Christian sweetheart can I come in?"

"Yes mom I am dressed you can come in" I tell her as I fasten my cufflinks.

"You look handsome tonight, anyways I came in to talk to you. You seem different tonight and I could see your agitation towards Mia. Are you sure you are ok?"

"Mom I promise I am fine. I have a lot on my mind now and plus Elliott breaking it off with Katherine has my security running wild. I want to talk with you and dad tomorrow about Mia though."

"Well ok I just wanted to check on you before your father and I head out on the red carpet. I am so proud of you and I know you feel lonely I just want you happy."

"I will be mom I promise." She kisses my cheek as we both walk out of my bedroom and I escort her downstairs where the rest of the family is waiting. As we walk out the door Taylor winks to me as he is standing next to Sawyer by Anastasias motorhome.

Here we go hopefully everything will go as planned and my future will begin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Apov

I climb out of the shower after my run and it helped tremendously. I feel energized and ready to go so I start my warm up music and as sing with it I just feel this pull. I feel almost as fate is bringing me here tonight. I blow dry my hair and as I place the curlers in my hair so I can start my makeup Molly walks in.

"Miss Steele everything is set tonight I told them your four songs that you will perform. So, you will make a red-carpet appearance and then be escorted to the stage. You will remain there as everyone is seated and as the first course is served you will go on stage and make a small speech. You will then sing your four songs and then exit the stage. You will have an hour to rest and relax and eat in here before your meet and greet. I have everything set up in the extra tent. I have also organized a pregnant mother who was severely abused and left her husband. This is what the charity is about and she is your biggest fan and would love to meet you. The publicity will be great, as you said you wanted to start making a better public image."

"Molly that's fine but let's get her some sort of baby gift basket with some of my merchandise in there. I would like to present it to her as a gift. Yes, it sounds perfect and I feel like my life will change for the better tonight. I don't know what it is but I am being called here." I tell her as a knock on the motorhome interrupts us. Sawyer walks in with Grace and she has a basket of wine and my favorite caramel chocolates.

"Ana dear sorry we are so late bringing this to you, I wanted to personally bring it myself as a thank you for donating your time and your gift for the evening. I threw in an extra bottle of your merlot as its one of my favorite too." I'm looking at the basket of the items that I have on my rider as they help after performing. I always require my favorite English breakfast tea, peppermint altoids, honey, lemon, limes, fresh fruit, fresh vegetables, 3 different flavors of hummus dip, 2 bottles of smart water, 2 bottles of pomegranate vitamin water, and most of 1 bottle of my favorite wine Merlot Malbec.

"Thank you so much Grace these items help my vocal cords after performing. I am a wine enthusiast and I can never turn down a good bottle of wine. I am getting ready to do my makeup if you would like to stay and help or talk I'm fine with that."

"Oh, thank you so much dear I will be only able to stay for a little bit I need to help greet people when they arrive. Let me go let Carrick know." I hesitate before I tell her the next thing, but I know I need to help get over my fears.

"Grace, you are more than welcome to bring Mia with you if she wants." She opens and closes her mouth like a fish and nods in acceptance. She leaves as I get butterflies but I feel if I get through this I know I can face anything.

Cpov

I'm on the red carpet with my brother and the media is relentless tonight. For several reasons one I'm alone still and second so is Elliott. He is getting bombarded that Kate is not with him and asked if he is now Seattle's second most eligible bachelor. I'm supposedly the first but like I said I don't give a rat's ass about that. This is a charity event and they are not focusing in that but our personal life's. Elliott told me he will be making a press announcement tomorrow about how he and Katherine have split amicably. He did not want to take the focus from tonight and I couldn't agree with him more.

We get to the end and see the cars arriving and the guests being escorted on to the red carpet. Taylor takes his stance to my side so no one inadvertently touches me or becomes too close. I receive about 3-4 reliable threats a week that my security has to chase down before they become viable threats. I notice my mother and Mia are missing and I see my father pulling on his collar.

"Dad where are mom and Mia?"

"Your mother took the items personally to Miss Steele and believe it or not she allowed Mia in there with them. Miss Steele said it was ok and I was texted about five minutes ago, that they are talking and watching Anastasia put on her makeup and helping her get dressed."

"Lucky them I can't wait to meet Miss Steele granted I am not fan of her music but she has fine legs. Some of her songs are ok but damn she is a gift from God." Elliott says and I swear I could punch his lights out.

I see the motorhome door open and my mom and Mia walk out and make their way over to us.

"Sorry I'm late dear but Ana is such a sweetheart. Mia apologized profusely and Ana understood but is still reluctant with her." My mom tells my father and he nods as he and I glare at Mia. I still can't look at her or let alone talk with her.

"I know mom and dad I have my work cut out for me to earn her trust." Mia states.

"I hope you boys don't mind but I invited Ana and her band to breakfast tomorrow morning. She accepted but her band has to get home to Nashville. She said they all have a month vacation before they go on tour for her new album." My mom states and I hear my breathing shallow as I will be at the table with her tomorrow. I hear Taylor coughing trying to hide his laugh. I turn to give him my don't fuck with me glare and he stops. Just what I thought that look and look alone can make a grown man piss his pants and run off crying. I see Taylors eyes go wide as he stares behind me and I turn and I literally stop breathing. My world is spinning as a stare at the most gorgeous woman to set forth on this earth.

"Holy Shit" My brother and father say together and I can't speak.

She is wearing a long black sequin dress with a sweetheart strapless front. The sweetheart neckline goes all the way down the side of her breasts. Showing of her gorgeous breasts that are pushed up with a black satin ribbon that ties to the back. I feel my pants tightening as my eyes roam down and the fucking split on the side goes all the way past her middle thigh. She steps on the red carpet and points her leg out with the split and she is wearing black Christian Louboutin platform peep toe sandals. Those must be at least six inch heels. Yes, this is my girl I remember from six years ago, and it seems my cock remembers as well. This is the first time ever I've been hard since that day in the school where I held her in my lap.

I have had a fair share of gorgeous women throwing themselves at me. I am however saving myself for the one person who has ever had my blood run wild. Just being near her has it boiling with lust and want after six years. My brother still can't believe I am a twenty-six-year-old virgin.

The press is going wild as she smiles so sweetly and answers their questions. She tells who she is wearing and answers all their questions that they are shouting at her.

"Miss Steele why are you performing for this charity when you have never done so before." She glares before she responds.

"I have personal experience from abuse and bullying. This is by far one of the best charities so I will donate my time and talent and give it my all. I do so however donate a certain percentage of my earnings every year to numerous charities. This should not be news to you." She tells them so nicely and ends with basically a fuck you. That's my girl as she commands the carpet with literally everyone in attendance staring.

She walks to the end but is then escorted to the side of the stage where my mother set a small canopy up. The sides are enclosed so she cannot be bothered as I see her band members take the stage as everyone is ushered to their tables.

My dream and my future is only yards away and I can feel the magnetism, the pull. She is my siren and I am going to belong to her after tonight. Hopefully she will become all mine. Mine that is a word I have envisioned for six years and tonight hopefully my dream and future will happen.

The servers start serving our meals as my family is talking among themselves. I am looking at my phone as I receive a message from Ros about our latest deal being closed. Nothing that can't wait till Monday. If all my plans, go accordingly I will need to put more responsibility on Ros. I have worked my ass off for six years and my mother is right I am lonely. I feel like my soul has been preparing for tonight and it is finally here.

I hear the whispering of the crowd begin and my breath catches as the entire crowd becomes silent as she comes out on stage. I am entrapped and as she looks out into the crowd and our eyes meet. Her eyes go wide with what looks like realization. Does she remember me?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Apov

"Grace, you are more than welcome to bring Mia with you if she wants." She opens and closes her mouth like a fish and nods in acceptance. She leaves as I get butterflies but I feel if I get through this I know I can face anything.

As I am applying my concealer to my scar I hear the door open and I suck in a huge breath. I see Grace walking forward and a beautiful young woman about my age behind her. Here we go I can do this I repeat to myself as I push my feelings into the back of my mind.

"Ana this is my daughter Mia Grey, one of your biggest fans. Mia this is Anastasia Steele." Grace introduces us as she all but pulls Mia from behind her.

"Mia so nice to meet you again, I know our first introduction was not under ideal circumstances." I tell her as I know deep inside she didn't mean it and I know she is sorry. Every girl at the age just wants to be accepted and I understand it to a point.

"Ana I am so so very sorry for what I participated in six years ago. You have to believe I honestly did not want to participate. I was so lonely having no friends I just wanted to feel included. I didn't know what was going on until it was too late. Please forgive me I am telling the honest truth, I am so ashamed of myself." She all but rambles out and bursts into tears.

"Mia I forgive you I know it's easier said than done. I knew you never wanted to participate and I understand wanting to feel wanted or that you belong somewhere. I truly do forgive you but it will take time to forget if ever."

"Thank you and I will earn your trust I promise. I love your music it is so inspirational. My bother Christian loves your music and I secretly think he has a crush on you." She all but giggles out and I giggle.

"Thank you I try and use my music to reach others out there. I know I need to become more outspoken with press and media and I think after tonight I will be. I will use my gift to help reach those in need as inspiration and motivation. I want my music to reach those souls that need it the most." I tell her as I look to Grace. She nods her head to me. I honestly could see her as a mother as I feel so open to talk with her.

"Ana, we need to get back out there but my family and I would love if you joined us for breakfast. Your security and band members are welcome to join." Grace asks me and for once I am going to say yes.

"Grace I would love to; it will be just Sawyer and me. My band members are heading out after the performance tonight to Nashville. We have a month off before I need to return to Nashville to record my new album and start planning my tour for the summer. I will need to get Sawyer a room for the night though. I sleep in here alone and he usually sleeps in the other motorhome with the band and crew."

"No need dear we have a guest house he is welcome too." I nod in acceptance and text Sawyer the change in plans as they leave. Sawyer is fine with it as he says that is where his army friend Taylor is staying. I look to the clock and realize I have forty-five minutes before I need to be ready. I will not be late and have never been late. I sweep my hair to the side and let the curls drape over my shoulder with a diamond hair clip. I throw on my mascara and I am good to go.

Molly comes in as I am zipping my dress and I love this dress as it is perfect. It is sexy but also makes a statement.

"Miss Steele, you look gorgeous I will let the designer know you would like more gowns. Do you have your speech ready?" I hand it to her as she reads it quickly and nods in approval. There are things in that speech that no one knows. Grace is right I need to let the world know so they can see I have overcome so much. I have a gift and I need to use it to my fullest.

Molly opens the door and I step down as Sawyer is there waiting and the crowd is loud as I am almost blinded by the flashing lights. I have never performed for a private fundraiser let alone in the state of Washington. This is a new adventure and the media is relentless as they are screaming questions. I ignore most of them as I can't hear most of what they ask. I answer what I can hear about my upcoming album. They are asking questions if there will be a concert in Seattle in the future. I just respond dates are still being scheduled. Other mundane questions are who I am wearing and if I'm single. I tell them the answers they want to hear until one question is asked and surprises but pisses me off a little.

"Miss Steele why are you performing for this charity when you have never done so before." I glare before I can respond. Molly quickly jabs me to answer and I respond the only way I can.

"I have personal experience from abuse and bullying. This is by far one of the best charities so I will donate my time and talent and give it my all. I do so however donate a certain percentage of my earnings every year to numerous charities. This should not be news to you." It will be made public record tonight as what the experience is or was. They should do their research before they ask questions as I donate millions to various charities a year. It makes me look selfish and that I don't care as I do. Molly and Sawyer must realize I am pissed as when we get to the end of the red carpet I am whisked to the private canopy to the side of the stage.

"Miss Steele great answer but you need to respond a little less bitchy. That will be the response in the news tomorrow not the charity."

"Molly you're right but I think once I say my speech it will open their minds to who I truly am and what I have overcome." She nods as I drink a glass of water with lemon and I take the stage to applause and I feel the excitement as always. As it becomes quiet I feel a pull and magnetism that I felt six years ago. Is he here? As I look into the crowd I see a pair of grey eyes staring directly at me. Is that my grey eye mystery man? Of course, it is I couldn't forget those anywhere. I look away as I will be too distracted for my speech as he unknowingly saved my life that day.

****TRIGGER WARNING****

"Good Evening and thank you so much for having me tonight to help raise money for Coping Together. This is a wonderful charity created by the Grey Family to help benefit families and children from abuse situations. It also helps benefit the fight against bullying." I hesitate as I try to get the words out and I look for my grey eye mystery man and he is giving me the strength I need.

"I myself know what is like to grow up in a motherless home. I was abandoned at birth by my mother and to this day I do not know who she is. I was thankfully adopted by a man who will always be my father in my eyes. We moved around a lot as my father was in the military until I started this new school. I never had friends as we were moving around so much and when I started school after school my hopes and dreams were destroyed. I never had friends and became a loner. I kept to myself as I discovered my love and passion for music and singing. I was mentally, and physically abused for years from fellow classmates." I hear gasps all around the tables and everyone is staring. The cameras are flashing left and right and I could care less about that right know.

"Please be patient with me as this is my first time speaking about this. Most people don't realize how big of a problem this is. Bullying and abuse is so common in our lives that we don't even realize that it is happening when it does. Society believes it to be something normal, everyday thing, when it's not. Not even close. Every time it happens I hear adults say "They're kids. They'll get over it." and "it builds character and makes them stronger. They can deal with it themselves." When in reality, it breaks us and rips us apart bit by bit. Why should people give into bullies? Why do we have to let them hurt and harass us physically and emotionally? What makes us different from the rest of them? What is normal? There is no normal person, sex, race, or religion. Everyone has flaws and gifts and we need to embrace them. I've seen it and experienced it. I've felt how much it hurts not only me but my family as well. How many of you have ever thought, any time in your lives, that you weren't good enough? How many of you sitting out here tonight have been so brought down by abuse or bullying that all you can think of yourself is bad things? I have and still to this day feel these things."

I look into the crowd and see nods of the heads and some tears.

"Telling someone they are fat doesn't make you skinnier. Telling someone they're stupid doesn't make you any smarter. Slapping or hitting someone to make yourself feel better only makes you a coward. And telling someone to die definitely doesn't make you better than them. It takes one second to say these things but a lifetime for someone to get over it. We need to start standing up to those who believe they can walk over us and do whatever they want. We are all human beings just like these abusers. No matter if your religious beliefs are different, if your skin color is different, if your gay, bisexual, lesbian, or transgendered. We are all different and that is what makes us unique and special in our own ways. That is what makes life exciting."

Applause breaks out and I'm overwhelmed with the outpour and I know I need to finish this. I look into the eyes of my grey eyed man and stare at him as I finish this speech. I feel drawn to him and I have never been able to get him from my memories for six years. I feel wanted and loved like that day six years ago. Does he feel the same?

"When I was here in school in Seattle I was sixteen and I was practicing for a musical for weeks. At this school, I was repeatedly spat on, hair pulled, girls made boys grope and grab at me. I was repeatedly sexually harassed, physically and mentally abused the worst yet. One day I was practicing and I was attacked by three girls and was tied down. I had the worst physical experience to date and I will not go into detail tonight. I do not want to dwell on the memory that has haunted my dreams for six years. I was left both mentally and physically scarred. As I was laying there tied I was helpless and I decided right there and then that life wasn't worth living. I was going to kill myself that night. I am here to tell you all tonight that one person and one person alone decided to stand up and fight. That boy saved my life and I have forever been thankful to him. Thankfully, I was saved from doing the unspeakable and was able to achieve my life dream. Never underestimate the power of your actions. With one small gesture, you can change a person's life. For better or for worse God puts us all in each other's lives to impact one another in some way. Look for God in others." I finish as I'm staring at my mystery man and mouth thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cpov

I'm listening to my goddess speak and she is such a wonderful speaker. She has the whole room listening to every word and agreeing. She looks into my eyes and again I get the nervous knot in my stomach and I can feel my family's eyes on me. I just stare right back at her and don't care. Yes, baby I am here and I am never leaving. What she says next however has me rooted to my spot and speechless.

"When I was here in school in Seattle I was sixteen and I was practicing for a musical for weeks. At this school, I was repeatedly spat on, hair pulled, girls made boys groped and grabbed at me. I was repeatedly sexually harassed, physically and mentally abused the worst yet. One day I was practicing and I was attacked by three girls and was tied down. I had the worst physically experience to date and I will not go into detail tonight. I do not want to dwell on the memory that has haunted my dreams for six years. Needless to say, I was left both mentally and physically scarred. As I was laying there tied I was helpless and I decided right there and then that life wasn't worth living. I was going to kill myself that night. I am here to tell you all tonight that one person and one person alone decided to stand up and fight. That boy saved my life and I have forever been thankful to him. Thankfully, I was saved from doing the unspeakable and was able to achieve my life dream. Never underestimate the power of your actions. With one small gesture, you can change a person's life. For better or for worse God puts us all in each other's lives to impact one another in some way. Look for God in others."

She mouths thank you to me and I continue to stare at her as the lights are dimmed on her. She was going to kill herself? I cannot live without her in my life, she has been on my mind every day since I saw her in that hallway.

"Christian dear have you met her before? Was she talking about you?" My mother asks me quietly and all I can do is nod my head yes as I am so chocked up. Why wouldn't she talk to anyone?

"Mom she is my mystery girl I told you about. I have thought about her for six years every day and every night. I have followed her career since she was signed, which happened to be the day I signed my first deal. I know I am the most wanted man but I don't want that if I can't have her. That day I saved her I felt something change in my heart. Ever since then I have felt nothing like that with anyone else. I feel like I was meant for her. Why would she want me? I am so scarred physically and mentally I am a monster." I tell my mom everything and she reaches up and wipes my eyes and kisses my cheek. She grabs my hands in hers and looks me in the eyes. No one can to this day has been able to touch me except Anastasia.

"Christian you are not a monster; you have a troubled past just like her. She has come through so much as you just heard. There is someone made for everyone and I feel like the two of you are made for each other. You have lived your life and made your dream come true with your business these past six years. You need to start living your life for you. If you cannot live without her then don't let her escape again."

"Your right mom and I have a plan for tonight." I wink at her and kiss her cheek as the lights rise on the stage and music starts playing.

"Good evening Seattle these first two songs are for all those children out there."

"Little boy, six years old A little too used to bein' alone. Another new mom and dad, another school, another house that'll never be home. When people ask him how he likes this place, He looks up and says with a smile upon his face. This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong. Windows in rooms that I'm passin' through. This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going, I'm not afraid because I know this is my Temporary home. Young mom on her own, she needs a little help got nowhere to go. She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out. Cause a half-way house will never be a home. At night she whispers to her baby girl, someday we'll find a place here in this world. This is our temporary home, It's not where we belong. Windows in rooms that we're passin' through, this is just a stop, on the way to where we're going. I'm not afraid because I know this is our Temporary Home. Old man, hospital bed, the room is filled with people he loves. And he whispers don't cry for me, I'll see you all someday. He looks up and says "I can see God's face". This is my temporary Home, it's not where I belong. Windows in rooms that I'm passin' through, this was just a stop, on the way to where I'm going. I'm not afraid because I know this was My temporary home. This is our temporary home."

The event roars with applause and she walks to the microphone. She smiles and her smile just lights me up inside. She is so gorgeous and I think God could not have anyone more perfect. My mom is loving this attention to her charity tonight.

"Thank you everyone this next song is brand new I wrote exclusively last night for this event. Once this song is recorded all proceeds from this song will benefit Coping Together. This song is called concrete Angel please be patient and kind as this has never been performed." My mother gasps as she holds my hand. She is truly an angel my angel to do this. She has a heart of gold.

She closes her eyes as the most elegant sound comes from the piano. She sways as she steps her keg out with her split and I am becoming uncomfortable in my pants. I have never been hard unless I am in her presence and I love the feeling. It makes me feel like I belong to her.

"She walks to school with the lunch she packed. Nobody knows what she's holdin' back. Wearin' the same dress She wore yesterday. She hides the bruises with linen and lace. (Oh oh) The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask. It's hard to see the pain behind the mask. Bearing the burden of a secret storm. Sometimes she wishes she was never born. Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone. In her world that she can rise above but her dreams give her wings. And she flies to a place where she's loved, Concrete angel. Somebody cries in the middle of the night. The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights. A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate. When morning comes It'll be too late. Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone. In her world that she can rise above but her dreams give her wings. And she flies to a place where she's loved concrete angel. A statue stands in a shaded place, An angel girl with an upturned face. A name is written on a polished rock, A broken heart that the world forgot. Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone. In her world that she can rise above but her dreams give her wings. And she flies to a place where she's loved, Concrete angel."

Holy shit she wrote that in one night? She has a true talent and I'm so proud of her that she can embrace it. She has hit the head on the nail with that song with this charity. It is what my parents have done. They saved the three of us from abuse and hopefully through this charity more children and mothers can be saved. I am entranced when she is on stage singing as she sings her heart out it is truly an angel from heaven singing. My mother is crying next to me as Anastasia opens her eyes and winks at us and takes some water.

"Thank you everyone. As we know the second reason we are here tonight is bullying. As the world, will know after tonight I was a victim and I am coming out and not hiding anymore. A wise woman told me tonight to not hide and embrace my gift with the world. Well I contacted one of my best friends Kelly Clarkson, she has agreed for me to sing this tonight and at my upcoming tour." Mia is bouncing in her seat and my Anastasia is right my mother is the wisest woman I have ever met.

"You know I was broke down, I had hit the ground. I was crying out; I couldn't make no sound. No one hears the silent tears collecting, you know I had lost hope, I was all alone. Never been so long till you came along teacher, I feel the dots connecting. Beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall. Cause I can take on so much more than I had ever dreamed. So beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall, Cause baby, I am ready to be free. Now I am invincible, No, I ain't a scared little girl no more. Yeah, I am invincible, what was I running for, I was hiding from the world. I was so afraid, I felt so unsure. Now I am invincible another perfect storm. Now I am a warrior, a shooting star. I know I got this far, had a broken heart, No one hears the silent tears collecting. Cause it's being weak, but strong in the truth I found. I have courage now, gonna shout it out. Teacher, I feel the dots connecting. Beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall. Cause I can take on so much more than I had ever dreamed. So beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall. Cause baby, I am ready to be free. Now I am invincible, No, I ain't a scared little girl no more. Yeah, I am invincible, what was I running for. I was hiding from the world, I was so afraid, I felt so unsure. Now I am invincible another perfect storm. I was running from an empty threat of emptiness. I was running from an empty threat, that didn't exist. I was running from an empty threat of abandonment. I was running from an empty threat, that didn't exist. But now I am invincible, No, I ain't a scared little girl no more. Yeah, I am invincible, what was I running for. I was hiding from the world. I was so afraid, I felt so unsure. Now I am invincible another perfect storm. Now I am invincible. No, I ain't a scared little girl no more. Yeah, I am invincible, what was I running for (What was I running for). I was hiding from the world, I was so afraid, I felt so unsure (I was so unsure). Now I am invincible another perfect storm."

"Thank you everyone for having me here tonight. I look forward to seeing those at the meet and greet tonight in an hour. Thank you again everyone and the Grey Family for this wonderful charity and this wonderful opportunity." She points to us as my father and mother stand and everyone applauds. "Here is my final song for the night my newest hit from my new record Standing right next to me. I pray that one day we may all experience this elusive kind of love." She stares at me again and I feel my stomach have the famous butterflies.

"Love is like the wind, sometimes it blows your way. And until now It missed me somehow. But when I turned around I saw you standing there. The sound of your Voice-I had no choice. I used to have a wish one day I'd feel like this. Now I know love exists Cause it's standing right next to me. Beneath the moon tonight I see it in your eyes. No more false starts, No more broken hearts. I used to have a wish one day I'd feel like this. Now I know love exists Cause it's standing right next to me. Even in the dark, even when you're gone I feel you in my heart. I used to have a wish one day I'd feel like this. Now I know love exists. Cause it's standing right next to me. Standing right next to me."

Everyone stands and is screaming and applauding. I feel myself crying and I hear my mother crying. She bows and as she exits the stage she turns and smiles at me and winks. I know she knows who I am I just need to grow some balls and get my woman. One more hour till our plan and I'm going to lay it all on the line on how I feel.

"I don't like country music but she is hot, and that was a damn fine performance. Little bro I saw you drooling over there, you need to make a move or someone else will. I know it was you who helped her after what Kate did. I am ashamed to know that I was almost going to marry that woman." Elliott tells me.

"I have a plan Elliott after all it has been six years and tonight that ends."

I do not take credit to the songs.

1\. Temporary home by Carrie Underwood

2\. Concrete Angel by Martina McBride

3\. Invincible by Kelly Clarkson

4\. Standing right next to me by Karla Bonoff


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Apov

Wow what a rush singing and giving my speech. I have never talked in the public eye ever but I feel better getting my story out there. Grace was right I have such a wonderful gift and I need to let go and embrace it. When she told me that I knew the perfect song to do so. I called my good friend Kelly Clarkson and I told her my story and she was all for it. I am being escorted back to my motorhome by Sawyer and Molly and I am starving. Molly walks in with me as Sawyer stands guard.

"Miss Steele your performance tonight was out of this world. You opening up like that has opened yourself and I can already see the change. This summer tour will be for sure a sell out and you may win entertainer of the year award. You have been nominated the past couple years but I have a feeling this year is the year. You will blow Nashville away when it comes to nomination season."

"Thank you, Molly, and I honestly feel so much more open and lighter. I am ready for a life of not hiding and a life of no more running. I am who I am and I am not ashamed anymore."

"Good girl and you are going to take the world by storm. This will be your year." She walks out and returns five minutes with my dinner. I have been nominated with numerous awards and only won two. Best new artist, and Solo of the year. I have never won Female vocalist of the year even though I have been nominated twice. The ultimate award is entertainer of the year. I don't do this to win awards I do this because it's what I love and it's my outlet.

I sit watching my lifetime tv eating my salmon, asparagus, and potato. I have my wine and I am enjoying this. I can't help but think back to my grey eye man. I know that was him sitting next to Grace. I could feel the pull, the magnetism when I stared into his eyes. Does he feel the same? I think so as he couldn't stop staring and I could see the emotions in his eyes. I want a happy life of love, friendship and devotion. Is he that person for me? I hope so as I have never felt attraction to anyone but him.

I finish my dinner and as I did not work up a sweat performing like I usually do I decide to leave my hair alone. The curls are still in place so I place another clip so I let them relax down my back. I pull out my white floor length lace dress. It has a chiffon overlay on the skirt and a split up the side with a platinum belt across my stomach. The top is like a razorback tank and I love it. I pair it white lace platform heels and cut a lemon up so I can drink some lemon water. I take my mint altoids and make sure I close my wine and place it in the cooler.

I'm walking to the tent for my meet and greet and I feel nervous for the first time in my life. I love my fans buy I can't help but wonder if he will be there. I've never done an in depth meet and greet before, maybe I should start doing them before my concerts. I walk in and see a table of my newest cds ready to be signed and a photographer. He seems creepy as he won't take his eyes off me but he is also giving me some sort of smirk.

"Jose Rodriguez nice to meet you Miss Steele." He holds his hand out and I shake it but as I turn he pulls me back in.

"So, who do you think you are dismissing one of my best friends like that. Kate is someone you don't want to mess with and now me." He whispers into my ear as he is holding my arm to the point of pain.

"I'm Anastasia Steele and let me go now or I will make you sorry."

He laughs in my face but won't let me go and I do what I know and spin around and knee him in the balls. Sawyer runs in and lifts him up by the collar and gets in his face. I see Taylor quickly follow him and escort him out as I'm shaking.

"Miss Steele, are you ok? I'm sorry I was talking with Taylor about the procedure for tonight and tomorrow morning for breakfast."

"I'm fine but we don't have a photographer now so someone will have to step in and use people's phones. It will be more personal that way, how about we ask Mia." He nods and returns with Mia and she is more than willing to help. Fans are brought in four at a time. I give each one of them a personalized cd signed by me and they can take a picture with me. When we get to the last group it is the woman who was abused and is pregnant steps in with Grace and her family. One member missing, where is he?

Grace walks the mom up and I get my gift basket I had made for her. She starts balling and I hug her until she calms down.

"Miss Steele I am obsessed with you. I have every album of yours and I love everything that you do. Speaking out tonight about your abuse history and bullying really hit home to a lot of people."

"Thank you and what's your name?"

"Oh, my gosh how embarrassing, I'm Elizabeth Morgan."

"Nice to meet you and I hope you enjoy all of the baby things I bought for you. Some of them are personalized onesies and bibs. Do you know what you are having yet?"

"No ma'am I want it to be a surprise. I loved the songs you performed and the one you wrote in one night may be my new favorite. I feel this is your year for you to conquer."

"I hope so I feel so much lighter after tonight." I hug her once more and have Mia take the picture of us and she walks out as Grace and Carrick make their way over. They are not alone as they have a man about my age with them.

"Ana darling you performed wonderfully and I can't believe you wrote a song for our charity. That song fits Coping Together's motto perfectly. You don't need to donate all the proceeds to it."

"No Grace I want to. One hour talking with you has made me come alive and open. Tonight, was the first night ever I told anyone my history. You opened my eyes to my gift and was right. I need to embrace it and share it with the world."

"Well my dear you performed wonderfully and we could not be any happier. I think tonight the money raised may have been a record." Carrick states.

"You are welcome and you can call me with anything that you guys need. Who is this gentleman next to you?" I ask as I don't want to be rude.

"Oh, this is one of our sons Elliott, he's the one that's not real into country music." Grace giggles as she finishes telling me.

"Anastasia wonderful to meet you and I want to apologize firsthand what my ex fiancé did to you. My siblings and I had a horrible beginning to our childhood. We do not tolerate abuse or bullying whatsoever. I was blinded and thank you for speaking out tonight. I need to go and make some phone calls about my house and her belongings. My mom states that you will be joining us for breakfast?"

"Yes, my security and I both will be I will see you then." He takes a quick picture and walks out.

"Ana please forgive him he is hurting he was a woman's man before he met Kate. He thought she was the one and finds this out he is heartbroken." Grace tells me.

"Its fine I don't mind. You said one of your sons where is the other one?" I can't help but ask as I feel a little disappointed he is not here. I thought we had a connection.

"Oh, he got stuck on a phone call. The fireworks will begin in five minutes so we have to go but we see you at eleven for brunch." Grace Says as I take a photo with her and Carrick together. I take one with Mia and I and they leave. All alone and I see Sawyer walk out but holds his hand up to keep me where I am. I am so frustrated right now did he not want to see me? This is why I don't date the disappointment. I have thought of nothing but him for six years. I turn my back and check my phone and as I grab it to leave I feel his presence. I turn and there he is staring straight at me.

"Anastasia"

"Grey eyes"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Cpov

I am pacing in front of the tent as I am waiting for my family to leave. I see my brother leave and he walks away as he is on the phone. I hear him calling his housekeeper to arrange Kate to come over tomorrow to get her belongings. I am also pissed that the photographer we hired was forceful against Anastasia. Taylor said that Sawyer ran in time to help but that she had him on his knees in pain.

I see my mother, father, and sister depart and my mom winks at me as she clutches to my father. I want a connection like they have. I see Sawyer come out and nods to us but I am frozen as I can't move. Taylor almost pulls me to the entrance and pushes me in. She has her back to me and is reaching for her phone. Before I know it, she turns and our eyes are locked onto each other.

"Anastasia"

"Grey eyes" She says my name as she smiles and places her phone back onto the table.

I walk slowly to her and as I am standing in front of her all I feel is safe, cherished, and wanted. I swear everything around me slowed down and I knew. I know this woman was made for me and I will not live my life in fear anymore. I can achieve anything and everything I ever want in my business but now it is time for my personal life.

"Anastasia I have waited six years to finally be with you and to talk with you. I don't even know what to say." I tell her.

"What is your name?" She giggles at me and I feel myself smiling at her. She doesn't know who I am?

"Christian Grey and I am sorry I never told you my name after the incident."

"Christian its fine after all I was in a state of mind. I wasn't myself and I never got to say thank you for helping me. Please call me Ana." She holds her hand out to shake. I grasp her hand and we both gasp as the current jolts through our bodies simultaneously. I pull her hand and place it on my chest and I was right all these years. She was made for me as her touch doesn't burn.

"Anastasia I have thought of no one in six years except you. Your eyes and your soul have become attached to me. Do you feel the same way? I feel as if we were made for each other." I can't wait anymore I need to lay it all out there. I am holding one of her hands to my heart, and I have my other hand cupping her face. I can't look away from her eyes as they draw me in. I don't ever want to leave her again ever.

"Christian you bewitched me the first time I looked into your eyes. I was trapped and I am still trapped in your spell. I dream of you every night as I have waited for you so long. I thought at one point that my mind was playing tricks on me. I have dreamt of you every night in my dreams and I can't escape you, and I don't want to. I feel you in my heart and soul and I feel that yes we are made for each other."

I can't help but her into my arms and lift her up as I spin her around. I could not be any more ecstatic then I am right now. I feel like a sixteen-year-old boy not twenty-eight. I slide her body down me and we are both so happy as we are smiling at each other. I pull her to my chest and cradle her face with my hands. "I really want to kiss those sweet lips I have thought of every day for six years, May I?" She nods in acceptance and I lean down and place my lips onto hers.

I lick her bottom lip with my tongue and she opens her moth to let me in. I slowly move my tongue in her mouth and it is like my body is on fire. I feel like I am slowly getting shocked with electricity and It goes straight to my cock. That moment when you thought there would be fireworks and everything would become hazy. Well I am feeling that right now and I feel her knees buckle as I pull her into me closer. The only sound I am hearing is my heart racing in my ears and I can't pull away. She is my addiction and I can't stop. I was told to expect fireworks but I am experiencing so much more. My whole heart and body is on fire. Our tongues are slowly exploring each other's mouths as she is running her hands through my hair. I am running my hands down her back and place them on her ass and squeeze. We both stop and are staring into each other's eyes. I am hooked, one kiss and I am addicted. I know now that no one else can ever make me feel such an electrical spark. The instant I draw away from her lips and looked into her perfect eyes, I knew I will follow her to the end of the earth.

When we kissed each other a real kiss for the first time, I swear I could hear our souls whisper ever so quietly, Welcome Home.

Apov

There's a moment between a glance, and a kiss where the world stops, for the briefest of times. The only thing between us is the anticipation of our lips on each other's. A moment, so intense, it hangs in the air as it pulls us closer. A moment, so perfect, that when it comes to and end we realize; it's only the beginning. One day you'll kiss someone and know those are the lips you want to kiss for the rest of your life. I am feeling so speechless right now I can't move and I know my legs are so week I can't stand. I am in his arms and I don't want to move ever.

"Ana baby are you ok?" He looks so worried.

"Christian I am more than fine that kiss made me so week in the knees and I loved every minute of it. It was everything and more I have ever dreamt of in my dreams. My first real kiss and I loved the fact it was with you." His eyes bulge and his mouth parts.

"Ana your first kiss, but you are a goddess haven't you dated?"

"No Christian I have not. Why waste time with no one special, I never felt that spark with anyone but you six years ago. I still feel it however after that kiss it's even more prominent." I tell him and he smiles so big ear to ear.

"Baby me neither. I never have felt anything like this with anyone. I wanted to wait for someone special and you are that someone. I feel drawn to you and I can't stay away anymore. Will you be my more? Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Christian I will, my life is so busy and chaotic you need to have patience with me. Can you do that? I don't want to lose you now that my dreams are coming true."

"Ana, I have a crazy and busy life also but you are my number one priority. We have to make this work as I am not losing you ever again. I have never ever wanted anything or anyone so much in my life and now that I have you, I am not letting you go."

I lean up and peck his lips before I respond. "Christian I agree we need to make our relationship a priority and nothing could ever take me away from you. I am not going anywhere; you are my more and all mine. By the way I like it when you call me baby." I feel a wetness in my panties when he calls me baby.

"Baby it is then and yes I am all yours as you are all mine." We devour each other's mouths as the events fireworks go off and light up the sky. I could not ask for anything more.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Cpov

"Ana Baby where do we go from here?"

"I am staying the night as I am having breakfast with you and your family. You can come in my motorhome and watch a movie if you would like?" I look at my watch and its only midnight why not I have stayed up later. With my nightmares, I sometimes get no sleep.

"Sure, let me go change into some casual clothes and I'll meet you there." I tell her as we walk out hand in hand as I don't want to let go yet. I see Taylor nod at me as he and Sawyer make their way over to us. I feel so happy that I finally get to introduce her as my girlfriend.

"Taylor, I know you two have already met, but please let me introduce my girlfriend Anastasia Steele."

"A pleasure Miss Steele, and congratulations sir."

"Taylor please make sure Ana has access to me at all times including Grey House."

"Sawyer I need you to allow Christian access to my motorhome. He is allowed unlimited access to my homes, motorhome and unlimited backstage access wherever and whenever."

"Certainly, may I have your hand sir?"

I give him my right hand as he scans it on his iPad and puts in several codes.

"All set and I'm going to retire for the night if that is ok Miss. Steele."

"Do you need someone to show you your room for the night?" I ask him as we are all walking back to the motorhome.

"No, your sister Mia showed me thank you though and I will see you at breakfast." He turns to Ana before he speaks again. "Are you going running in the morning at your usual time?"

"Yes, I would like to go running at eight if that's ok, and I know the routine to not leave the motorhome without informing you first." She rolls her eyes at him.

"Yes, but I will let you go with Mr. Grey since he is your boyfriend. I don't think anything will happen on this property, but I will see you at eight for the run." He nods as he walks away with Taylor and they make their way into the house. I don't want to leave her so we just stand here looking into each other's eyes.

"Christian go get your bag and bring it in here so you can change. You can stay in here all night if you want. I usually fall asleep watching tv so you are welcome to join me. I know I said a movie but we can watch whatever or just talk and catch up." I bend to kiss her and make sure she gets inside before I all but run inside. I run upstairs and grab my overnight bags and as I walk out of my room my mother sees me.

"Where are, you going tonight Christian? I thought you were staying the night?" I feel so nervous answering but I am twenty-six and I have the woman of dreams waiting for me.

"I am going to spend time with my girlfriend Anastasia, she remembered me mom and waited all this time for me. I don't want to waste any more time."

"Oh, my baby boy go get her and never let her go again. I am so happy for you." She has tears streaming as she kisses my cheek.

I make my way down the stairs and see my brother wink at me as he is having a drink with my father. Jesus Christ does everyone know my personal business? I see one motorhome leave and I realize it's just the two of us out here. Walking to the motorhome I feel so nervous as I have dreamt of this moment for six years. Is she wanting sex? I know my cock is up for the first time in six years without using porn; granted I always imagined Ana but I don't want to rush her. I place my hand on the door and I'm allowed instant access. She is in the back and peeks around the corner and when she sees its me she walks up to me. She is still in her dress as she is taking the barrette from her hair and runs her hand through her curls. I want to do that.

"Come on in and make yourself comfortable I am going to jump in the shower and wash the stage makeup off. I shouldn't be more than ten minutes and then you can take one if you want."

Just looking at her up this close makes me almost stop breathing.

"I'm good ill just change out here while you are in the bathroom, this is a very impressive motorhome Baby. I love your wine cellar and the separate living area you have. This is huge and private no wonder you like to sleep in here." I am seriously impressed as I have heard how luxury these things are and I may just buy one so I can follow her on tour or would she let me stay in here with her? Getting ahead of ourselves Grey aren't we, my subconscious smarts back to me.

"Ok and you can open up anything to eat or drink if you want I don't care. Here is the tv remote if you see anything and this remote here accesses a movie library." She shows me as I place my bag on her bed and she stares at me as we are frozen in spot.

She giggles as I smirk at her and she walks into the bathroom and shuts the door. I quickly change out of my tux and I hear the water turn on and make myself comfortable. I open her wine cellar and I'm impressed as I am a wine enthusiast. I open a bottle of white wine and a get some hummus and fruit and make a nice little tray on the bed for us. I hear the water stop and the door squeak open and she shyly peaks out and walk out in silk shorts and a camisole with a black robe over top. I'm so fucking hard and I quickly cross my legs as she joins me on the bed. She turns her face and I see the scar for high school. I lean up and run small kisses down the scar and end them on her lips.

"Thank you, Christian, you are the only one besides your mother tonight who has touched it. I don't let anyone touch it as it brings the memories fresh to my mind. I have on question for you. How old are you?"

"I'm 26 why? You are 22, right?" I ask her knowing the answer.

"Yes, I am, what were you doing in the high school then?"

"Well I was attending a local business class at college so I could learn some management skills. I started skipping it as I felt I already knew everything and went to pick my sister up a couple weeks before the incident. I heard the most beautiful voice and it kept drawing me back for more and then I saw your face one day and I was halted. I have never to this day seen anyone so beautiful in my life. The day it happened I was late as I had a test and I heard your screaming and came running."

"Well thank you for saving me and I can't wait to learn more about you." She snuggles in and we ask anything and everything of each other. I learn her favorite color is red, and grey and her weakness is watching lifetime and hallmark off cable. I tell her about my early childhood and my abuse. I even take off my shirt and show her my scars. I let her touch them and as she did so I told her she was the first. I look to the clock and see its after two in the morning and she is yawning.

"Christian I need to go to sleep; will you hold me all night so I know this isn't a dream?"

"Yes, baby I will and I'm going running in the morning so I'm setting my alarm for eight. I usually never sleep that late as I'm a horrible sleeper. I have nightmares from my childhood so ill hold you but I will probably end up on the couch. I don't want to hurt you." I tell her as I run my thumb down her cheek and peck her lips. I can't stop kissing her.

"You won't hurt me I know it, and I want to go running with you will you wake me?" She asks as she stand and places her robe on the end of the bed and turns the lights off and only the glow from the muted tv is glowing her gorgeous body.

"Yes, I will wake you now come here." She climbs in I pull her back to my chest and I place my arms around her as we snuggle in to what I feel the most comfortable bed ever. I inhale her scent as I hear her breathing change and I know she is asleep as I feel my eyes become heavy.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Cpov

I wake up to a buzzing noise and as my eyes dart open I realize I slept all night with no nightmares. I turn my phone off as I hear knocking on the motor home door. Ana is softly snoring as she lays on my bare chest.

"Ana, baby wake up its eight you wanted to go running with me, right? Someone is knocking at the door."

She moans and my morning wood couldn't be any harder than it is right now. She rolls off and I roll with her as she stretches her arms over her head. I'm staring into her eyes as she opens them and she smiles the biggest smile. I lean down to kiss her as she covers her mouth with their hand.

"What's wrong?" I ask her trying to not be offended.

"I have morning breath, I don't want to scare you off." I can't help but laugh as I pry her hand away as I don't care.

"Baby, nothing will scare me away ever. Good morning did you sleep well?" I ask her as I peck her lips repeatedly.

"Yes, the best sleep ever." She moans as she rubs against my crotch and holy shit she dives into my mouth as we are like teenagers dry humping. However, the knocking resumes as Ana huffs.

"Really what the hell is so important." She huffs as she stands up and puts her robe on as I roll over to my back trying to will my erection down. I know she's it for me but I want our first time to be hearts and flowers for her.

She all but stomps up front with her hair all a mess and she couldn't be any more gorgeous than ever.

"May I help you two." She asks them as she yanks the door open.

"I was just making sure you were ok Ana, as you never sleep this late." I hear Sawyer say and my heart swells knowing it was because of me she slept so well.

"I know where the panic button is Sawyer and I will use it if necessary. Now I will be ready in ten minutes to run I will see you then." She says as she slams the door shut.

I'm still laying on the bed with a raging hard on hearing her be so demanding made it worse. I hear her almost stomping back here and I lean up as she walks into the doorway into her bedroom. She stops and is staring at my groin and not my face.

"My eyes are up here baby." I smirk at her as she blushes crimson red and hides her face in her hands. I laugh as I pull her to me and sit her on my lap.

"Ana don't hide from me, this is what you do to me. It's a normal reaction, I don't think I'm ever going to be soft again as long as I'm in your presence."

"Christian I know I want to have it with you but I'm nervous as I've never done anything remotely sexual before. You were my first kiss last night." She opens up to me and I couldn't be any happier in this moment then I am right now.

"Baby I know and we will go slow, as I told you last night my first kiss was with you. I will admit I have gotten off to some porn but imaging it was with you. I've never had sex either and I'm a little nervous also. I want our first time to be special between the two of us. I know we touched base on this last night but I want us to start off being truthful to each other. I've had women make passes to me but ever since then that day in your high school it's always been you, and it will always be you." I tell her the truth as I feel my face becoming warm with embarrassment.

"Same here Christian and it will be special no matter where it is if it's with you."

"Damn right only me." I pull her to me and kiss her again as I can't get enough and she pulls away panting as I try to readjust myself.

"Oh, I'm on the shot by the way for menstrual reasons."

"Baby, we need to stop talking about it or I won't even be able to run with this boner."

She bends to get into her dresser drawer to pull out her running gear, and I can't help it. I walk up to her and rub her ass before I smack it and she giggles as she turns around and starts undressing in front of me. Holy shit her body is to die for. Her tits are perfect and her ass as the finest I have ever seen. She pulls on the navy-blue Capri tights that have a mesh opening down the sides of her legs. She covers her creamy white breasts in a white sports bra that cris crosses in the back and throws on fitted white tank top. I'm speechless as I can't move and I know I'm gawking.

"Christian, are you going to come?"

"Oh, I hope so". I tell her as I almost choke on my own tongue. I turn to go through my bag and drop my pants as I stand before her naked and she roams her eyes down my naked body. I see her eyes bulge when she gets to my bulge and I can't help but smirk at her. I know I'm well endowed and I can't wait till he finds his permanent home.

I pull my boxers on followed by my shorts and cut off shirt that's open on the sides. I sit down to put my tennis shoes on as she does. She has been quiet but I see the goosebumps so I know I affected her.

"Are you ready baby?" She turns to me all flushed and almost panting.

"Yes, in more ways than one." I lean down and kiss her as I grab her hand and walk to the front and we step out.

Taylor and Sawyer are waiting for us but Taylor seems tense. They make the way over as I pull Ana to me as she putting her hair up into a ponytail.

"Sir, Miss Steele, Elliott informed me this morning that Kate showed up to get her things for Elliott's house and needless to say threats were made."

"Against who?" I ask him as Ana fastens her IPod to her waist and gets her earphones ready. I look to her as it's not safe to run when you can't hear.

"Well both of you, but more so Miss. Steele. It was also brought to light that Miss Kavanagh was having an affair with Mr. Rodriguez. So, they are both active threats against the both of you."

"Well I knew this would happen especially since I told my story last night. If threats are made, then I may seek legal retribution. I don't think the statute of limitations has run out, and I need to set an example that abuse won't be tolerated."

"Ana, you have a month before we need to return to Nashville, are we going to your father's house?" My heart stops as I don't want her to leave but I know we both are going to have to travel for this relationship. I will need to talk with Ros about taking on more responsibilities.

" I haven't decided yet, as I wanted to talk with Christian about this but we will let you know after brunch. Let's get going so we can get back I have a song idea that I need to write down." She puts her earphones in and I run next to her happy as a pig in shit as she wants to discuss this decision with me.

I keep looking at Ana as she is a fast runner and she has me sweating profusely. We are at seven miles heading back when all hell breaks loose. I'm lost to her sing along with the music she is listening to when I hear Taylor scream out. I look back and see a black dodge speeding right for us. Taylor and Sawyer are a little way back about a block behind us.

"Sir, watch out." He screams as they both take off sprinting to us. My instincts kick in and I grab Ana and roll us into the ditch as the dodge speeds by us. I'm cradling her head to my chest as I'm panting from the run and adrenaline all in one. She leaps up and pulls her earphones out and I notice she is crying as she leans back down to me.

"Christian honey oh my god are you ok? You saved my life, are you ok?" She keeps repeating as she runs her hands down my chest. Taylor and Sawyer arrive and kneel next to us as I sit up.

"I'm fine baby but are you ok?" I ask her as I grab her and pull her to me as I can't imagine anything happening to her.

"I'm fine just some scrapes and what will be bruises. I ripped my favorite workout pants but more reason for me to go shopping." She giggles as Sawyer rolls his eyes and huffs.

"Great another day of hell." He mumbles but Ana hears as she throws weeds at him.

I stand and pull her up with me and we walk the rest of the way as Taylor calls the plates into Barney. They are stolen but I have my suspicion on who it is. We arrive back to my parents and see Elliott pulling in for the brunch. He climbs out and looks like he was the one hit by a car.

"So lil bro I see there may be an announcement coming." He nods to my hand that is holding Ana's

"Yes, Elliott I would like to officially introduce you to my girlfriend."

"Congratulations, Ana you have a keeper I will see you at brunch I need to talk to dad about some legal options." He goes into the house as I follow Ana into the motor home.

"I'm starving, but I'm going to take a shower in here. Christian, you can join me if you want. I know you said we can go at my pace, but we've seen each other naked and I'm comfortable with it if you are." She asks me as she is undressing and throws her ripped pants away.

"Yes, baby I would love to join you." I strip the fastest I think I have ever stripped and follow her into her bathroom. It's huge it has a walk-in shower and a full vanity. She starts the hot water as she turns to me and throws her arms around my neck. I lean down and push her against the wall and I kiss her so hard to where I'm almost swallowing her tongue. I lift her up and walk us into the shower and under the water. She climbs down from me and pulls away. She starts kissing my jaw up to my ear and the vixen bites it and my cock jumps. She stats to go down but I pull her back up.

"What are you...?" I start to ask, but she puts her finger to my lips, and half-pushes me up against the shower wall. She looks bashfully into my eyes and nods her head to my cock.

"Ana baby you don't need to if you don't want to. I don't want you to do anything you are not comfortable with."

"I want to."

"Ok I'm game but you can stop at any point if you want to." She nods as she swollen runs her tongue over each burn mark on my chest. I hear myself growling as I've never been so turned on in my life. I grab onto her breasts and start rolling her nipples in my fingers as she is kissing all over my chest.

I'm at full attention and I can feel the pre-cum dripping out. My whole body is quivering at the sensations she is giving me. Our breathing is slow, deep and in sync as the steam is filling the small room. She is moaning as she is running her tongue along the ridges of my abs. At this rate, I may explode before she gets to my cock. She grabs my hand which is still cupping her breast, but in a stunned state if stillness. Her breast feel so soft yet firm, her skin smooth and warm and now wet from the shower. She moves my hands to her ass, which is ample, round and firm. I tease it with my fingers before giving in and squeezing tightly, pulling her body closer to mine. She gasps and I feel her shiver as I begin to tease her inner thighs with my fingers.

"Yes, Christian touch me, touch me." She all but moans out my name as her hand lands on my cock.

My whole body trembles as she wraps her fingers around me. I can feel myself pulsing in her hand as she slowly starts to stroke up and down. Slowly, tentatively I slide my fingers down between her legs and to her vagina. I can feel how wet she is as she is stroking me faster. I know it's not the water but her thick wet juices dripping onto my fingers. I can feel the bump of her clitoris and she shivers as I rub it. I feel my confidence gaining as I know she is enjoying this as much as I am.

She reaches up and wraps her arm not stroking me around my neck. I slide my finger back, teasing her opening and spreading her juices over my finger tip as I move back to her clit. I can hear her heavy breathing in my ear and I know I'm moaning loudly. I move my finger in a circular motion, increasing speed and pressure. She is starting to moan my name out load as I increase the pressure.

She is gripping to me for balance as she increases her pressure on my cock. At this rate, I don't know who is going to explode first, ladies first so I kiss up her jaw and bite on her ear and she explodes onto my hand screaming my name. The most wonderful sound I've ever heard and will never tire of hearing. A cross between a moan, a grunt and a scream. Her entire body is shaking violently as I steady us against the tiles to prevent us from falling. As her body is pressed to mine I feel a rising feeling of warmth, satisfaction and, quite frankly, pride in my abilities. I feel so good to know I caused this.

"Oh Christian" she moans out "this feels so good, I can't wait to feel you inside of me."

I shiver at her words as I know I'm close. Her talking dirty to me is way hotter than I ever could have imagined. She pulls away as she lowers herself to her knees. She takes the head of my cock into her mouth so suddenly I have to lean against the tiles to stop myself from collapsing. This feels amazing, I look down at her as she is looking up at me. She wraps her lips around me and I can feel her tongue flick back and forth across my top. My cock is twitching and pulsing in excitement.

"Mmmmm". She vibrates and the greedy fucker he is twitches again. This tingling sensation is starting to fly across my shaft and spread over the rest of my body. She is licking and sucking and I fell her swallow as I feel her nose against my public bone. Holy shit she is deep throating me, I've read about this and read another beginning of orgasms but this is off the charts fantastic. She can fit all of me in her mouth, she begins to stroke my balls with her fingers and this is the most wonderful feeling of my life.

"Oh, Ana baby holy shut yes take all of me god baby this is fantastic. I'm going to cum if you need to pull out. I tell her as I can feel my self thrusting uncontrollably into her mouth. I am fucking her mouth and never want to stop. I can feel my whole body on fire.

"Ugh" is all I can say as I pour myself into her mouth and she swallows every drop. She pulls me out of her as I slide down to the floor of the shower trying to catch my breath. I pull her into my lap and we are both breathing so heavy.

"Baby that was fantastic, you are a natural and I'm so happy I'm your first." I tell her as I peck her lips.

"Christian you were fantastic as I've never experienced anything like that in my life. We need to hurry and finish so we can eat."

I stand up and pull her with me as I rub her back with soap and think to myself. I think I may be in love with her. I can't live without her, is it too soon though?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Apov

Walking into his parents' house holding hands I'm still reeling in the fact that I have a boyfriend. I feel like I'm falling for him so fast and it frightens me a little. I want to stay here or the month to figure out where and what we are doing. I have a couple song ideas I need to write down. It's the middle of July now and people don't realize it takes almost a whole year of planning for a tour. I just finished my last one right before I came here so now begins the process of writing, recording, and planning.

"Ana, baby before we go in for breakfast you said you wanted to discuss with me on the next step." Christian asks as he stops us and pulls me around to his front. His adams apple is bobbing up and down. Is he nervous?"

"Well we both said we are going to be open and honest with each other. I want to make this work between us, I have a month off before I need to be home in Nashville to start planning my next tour. I would like to stay around here to work on us, all I will need is a piano. I heard of a great hot.."

He stops me talking with his lips on mine and pulls me tighter to him.

"Baby no need for a hotel you are my girlfriend why don't you stay with me?" Is he asking me to move in?

"Are you asking me to move in?"

He blushes before he speaks "Well yes and no, I have a five bedroom penthouse so I have the room. Moving in with me would be in my bedroom but you could stay in one of the extra rooms I have. I liked sleeping with you last night as it's the first night I have slept through in years without a nightmare. We both said we needed to be close to each other so why should you stay in a hotel when I have all the necessities at my place? I have top of the line security so the press wont hound you and most of all a piano."

He's right but what about Sawyer and my home on wheels? Why not I only live once.

"Yes, I will stay with you." He picks me up and swings me around as I squeal in laughter. "We are so crazy." I tell him as he slides me down his front to my feet.

"Just for each other baby. Your legs will be the death of me in those shorts." I'm wearing my jean shorts and Johnny cash t shirt as it's a little warm out today. He winks as he opens the front door and walks in, however I feel as I'm being pulled in.

"Good morning dears did you two sleep comfortably last night?" Grace asks us as we walk into the kitchen.

"Yes, Grace we did; do you need any help with breakfast? I love to cook it's a hobby of mine."

"Sweetheart if you want to cut the fruit for the fruit salad that would be great."

"Mom, Ana is going to be staying in Seattle for a while, can she keep her motorhome here?" Christian asks as I gasp and turn to him. He looks to me and shrugs his shoulders "What"

"Well I need to ask your father, but I don't see why not. Where will she be staying?"

"With me while we figure our relationship out."

"Hmm well that makes sense as your home is already set up for security, and you have the room. My piece of advice is don't rush into things so fast, take your time and cherish every moment."

"We will sure try mom, I'm going to go find Elliott." He pinches my butt and kisses me before he leaves. I look to his mother as she is giggling and shaking her head.

"That boy is head over heels for you sweetheart. He can become very possessive so please just be there for him, and be patient. I just ask one thing please don't break his heart."

"Grace, I have the best intentions and I think I feel the same way. We revealed everything to each other last night so we know each other's past and nothing can scare us away from each other. I promise he will always be put first before myself."

"Who will baby?" Christian asks as he walks back in with Elliott and his father following.

"You" I tell him as I place my hand on his heart and lean up and kiss him. I try to pull away quickly as I hear a room full of gasps. Christian is keeping a hold of my hand and has the biggest Cheshire grin on his face. Grace has tears coming down and everyone is staring at my hand. I lean up and kiss him again and pull away to help grab the food.

I hear Grace whispering to him as I turn my head to look at him he pulls her in for a hug.

"You my sweetheart have done more than you know." I jump startled as Carrick whispers in my ear as I follow him to the dining room. Mia comes running in and takes a seat as everyone else follows, Sawyer and Taylor being the last ones.

Sawyer pulls me aside and whispers in my ear. "Ana, I have to take the motorhome back this week for a checkup and I don't want to leave you here alone."

"I forgot, well I will go back with you and then we can fly back." He nods as we walk back in and Christian helps me sit next to him by pulling his chair out for me. I sit and he follows and pulls his chair right up next to his and places his hand on my thigh.

"Everything alright?" He whispers in my ear.

"Yes, I forgot the motorhome is due for maintenance so I need to ride back with Sawyer and then we will fly back here after we have turned it in. I'm sorry I forgot please don't be upset with me."

"I'm not but can I go with you? I've never had a vacation since I started GEH and I would love to see Nashville."

"Yes, I would love it if you came with me, we have to leave tomorrow morning."

"That's fine Taylor can go after Brunch and get more clothes for he and I and meet us back here." He kisses me and I realize everyone heard our conversation and I blush crimson.

"So, Ana, after you left high school, how did your career take off?" Carrick asks me and I relive the memories of getting through the abuse, the performances, the signing of my contract.

"Wow, you signed your contract the same day Christian signed his first one to start his company. I know you said your mother abandoned you at birth, but where is your father if you don't mind me asking." Grace asks me and I admire her grace and beauty. Christian rubs my thigh and is looking sheepishly at me. I squeeze his hand in return before I respond.

"My father died six months after the contract from lung cancer. So, I have been on my own now for about four years, except for Sawyer my trusted bodyguard and my band."

"I'm so sorry dear well you have us now whenever you need us we will be here." She squeezes my hand and I can't help but just nod as I feel so chocked up. I have always felt like I didn't belong and as of yesterday, I feel like this is where I'm supposed to be.

"Mia, have you decided what you are going to do for money. Your mother and I agreed last night with Christian that taking away your credit cards will be beneficial in learning the value of respect, and money."

"No, but I will get a job. Ana I know I said this already but I am extremely sorry for my actions and I hope with time you can sincerely forgive me. I know you said last night you did but I know the memories are still there and it's easier said than done."

"Mia you're right I and I have the scar to prove it, but it will get better with time."

"Well little sis if you want you can come to my office and help with office duties." Elliott asks her and she nods in acceptance. I think I know what might cheer her up.

"Mia, I need to go to the mall today and pick up some more exercise clothes as mine were ripped today. Would you like to go with me?"

"Really?" I nod as she is jumping up and down and Sawyer bangs his head on the table.

"Sawyer what's wrong with you dude?"

"Elliott going with Ana is hell and I can't imagine what it will be like with two of them."

"In that case baby Taylor and I are going with you as I don't feel comfortable after this morning."

"What happened this morning?" Carrick asks and I hesitate as I don't want more drama.

"Well someone in a black dodge was aiming for me or Ana while we were running this morning." Christian tells him and Elliott pales as he swipes his forehead and Carrick stands up abruptly.

"Well then Elliott has put a restraining order on Kate, Jose, and Lilly this morning as there was damage to his property. Ana I would recommend the same with you and Christian and if you want with your attack only being six years you still have time to press charges."

"I don't know I don't want more media attention or anything else to happen."

"Ana, if you don't stand up to them it will continue as they think they can get away with it. Trust me I know and have proof of it myself." Mia tells me as she shows me her scar on her arm. Carrick flinches his fist as Grace looks on with sad eyes. "I told my parents last night everything and handed over all the evidence I have on them."

"Well then Carrick yes let's proceed and you are all right. It wouldn't set a good impression if I let them continue."

"Great I will have papers for you to sign when you return from the mall."

"Christian, I'm going to watch the game here if you want to hang out instead of go to the mall."

"No, I'm going with my girlfriend and my sister."

"Ana when is awards season?" Grace asks as we are finishing up and I'm so full.

"It just finished and I have to have my new album in by Christmas to be eligible for nominations. I already have about four to five songs in my head."

"Oh, I can't wait to hear them darling."

"Did you want to come with us to the stores?"

"No darling I'm tired as I didn't sleep well with all these revelations coming out yesterday. I'm going to go lay down but I will see you guys for dinner?"

"Yes, and I'm making it my treat. Homemade fried chicken and all the trimmings."

"Oh, yes it's worth going shopping with you today." Sawyer says as his eyes glaze over and hums in appreciation. I stand up and Christian grabs my hand as him and I go to the motorhome to get my purse.

"Ana baby you don't need your purse, I want to spoil you let me buy you your things you need please."

"Christian I'm not with you for that, I have my own." I don't even know how much he's worth.

"I know that, and I have waited six years to spoil my girl and I want to please baby. I know we haven't discussed money yet but you will want for nothing. You really don't know anything monetary about me, do you?" He asks me as he has a smile on his face.

"No, I only dreamt of your grey eyes for the last six years. I was so focused on writing and recording that I never read the tabloids or news. I didn't know your name till last night."

"Baby trust me sitting here talking has made me more money than you realize." He tells me as he pulls me to his lap to sit on it. He searches my eyes and leans in to kiss me. Why is it fireworks every time?

"Mmmm, ok fine you win, but no complaining like Sawyer does. We will need to stop by the grocery store on the way home to get dinner for me to make everyone."

"Yes, baby it will be my pleasure and maybe we can look at some lingerie?" He asks bashfully.

"Mmm yes as I need to know what my boyfriend would like." I whisper to him as I nibble his ear and I hear him let out a puff of air as there is knocking on the door.

I grab my phone and put it in my pocket so I can jot the notes down for my song ideas as we load into Christian's SUV. Elliot climbs in and Christian raises his eyebrow at him.

"I need some new work clothes so no time like the present."

Cpov

I have never shopped with a girl before except my mother and Sawyer is smirking at me as I'm holding so many clothes in my hands. Taylor had the forethought to call ahead and have Neiman Marcus close for a couple of hours so she can shop to hearts delight. Elliott went off on his own and thank Christ as I don't want to hear his mouth as we are walking to the lingerie section. Taylor is looking at the children's section for his daughter and Mia is in the shoes. Sawyer is gay and Ana takes all the clothes from my hands and hands them to him.

"Sawyer, can you have them start packaging everything up while I shop privately with Christian?"

"Yes, I don't mind if you make your famous turtle cheesecake for desert?"

"Deal". She giggles as she grabs my hand and we walk together.

"Sawyer, they have my credit card on file and if you want you can pick put some clothes or something for you."

"I may take you up on that offer for hazard pay."

We make it to the department and a half our later I'm hard and Ana is flushed. She has numerous lace baby dolls, garter belts, bras, well basically everything.

Walking out everyone is carrying bags and Elliott's eyes widen as he met us at the car.

"Damn Ana Banana you can shop." It makes me proud knowing can do this for her.

"Yes, and now just you wait gentlemen my other specialty will be revealed tonight. Cooking is my other obsession beside singing and I love to share it. I've always wanted to open a southern diner but maybe in a couple of years or so."

"Anything you want baby you can achieve." I kiss her as we pull in the grocery lot and see it's packed.

"Ana just give me the list and I'll run in and get everything, if Mia will help me." Sawyer asks her and I give Mia the look. She better after I bought her clothes today after I took her card away.

"Yes, of course as you don't know where the things are in this store."

Ana gets a phone call from her manager Molly and as she takes it Elliott talks with me.

"Dad said the restraining orders will be in place tomorrow morning and that it may be actually good with you going to Nashville with Ana. The criminal charges will also be delivered at the same time. With all the proof, they would be stupid to fight it."

"Yes, they would be as dad showed it all to me. I'm sorry about Kate though."

"I'm good it's for the better I will find the person that's meant for me. I think yours is right next to you." He whispers as she hangs up and I nod to him as I know it already.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes, just news stations wanting to interview me now that they have my speech on video. Apparently, it's making wave lengths."

"Ana the speech you gave touched every person there including me." Elliott tells her and I kiss her temple as I'm so proud of her.

"Are you going to do the interview?" I ask her

"No, not yet as she believes just a statement will suffice and then in a couple months after the criminal charges go through I should do it. She thinks if there is an ending to the stout would be better."

"I agree it would be a fairy tale ending." I tell her as she kisses me on the lips.

Sawyer and Mia make their way into the car and we head off.

Arriving at my parents Mia takes the groceries in the kitchen and I help Ana with her bags into the motorhome as I collapse on the bed. This is the most comfortable bed I have ever laid on.

"Christian I have to start preparing dinner you can take a nap in here if you want. This is as much yours as it is mine."

"Are you sure baby?"

"Yes, I want to spoil you like you do me."

"Yes, I will take a nap if you don't mind." She leans down and kisses me quickly on the lips. I wait till she leaves to text Taylor my plan of romance. Two hours later after a refreshing nap and setting up the motorhome for my hearts and flowers I walk into the house and my mouth waters at the smell.

Walking into the kitchen her back is turned as she preparing the chicken on the platter. She jumps as she turns and places her hand on her chest.

"You scared me did you have a good nap sweetie?"

"Yes, I did and I have a surprise for you later."

"You do what is it?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you would it. On another note, Baby that food smells wonderful and I am in a treat for tonight."

"Yes, you are and Sawyer says we are leaving no later than seven in the morning for Nashville."

"Taylor dropped off everything I need and I told the office I would be out for the week and the jet will arrive next Sunday a week from today to pick us up."

"I'm so excited to be on the road with you."

"Me too baby" as I help her with the dishes and everyone takes their seat and all you can hear is moaning as this is the best food I have ever had.

"Ana the dinner was wonderful it was the best I have had in a long time."

"Thank you, Grace, I'll help clean up."

"No, you cooked I will clean, you go retire for the evening you are leaving in the morning. I won't see you guys before you leave as I have to be at the hospital early. Be safe all of you and call when you arrive." My mother tells us as she hugs Ana and kisses my cheek. I pull her in for a hug as she gasps.

"Don't let her go my baby boy."

"I won't mom I love you."

"Love you to sweetheart."

Elliott slaps my back and kisses Ana on the cheek as we make our way out.

"Ana baby your food was the best I've ever had I loved it. Now for your surprise keep your eyes closed."

I pick her up and carry her in to the tea lights everywhere and the rose pedals on the bed. Champagne chilling in the bucket and soft classical music playing in the background.

I put her down and I'm sweating I'm so nervous.

"You can open them"

She opens and gasps as her hand flies to her mouth.

"Christian how did you, when did you."

"Ana I know this is so fast and sudden but I love you with everything I have." I tell her as I can't keep it in anymore.

"Christian I love you to so much." I stare at her disbelieving as I never thought I would hear those words.

"Say it again" I ask her as I pull her to me.

"Christian I love you, I am I love with you. Will you make love to me? I'm ready."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Apov

"Ana I know this is so fast and sudden but I love you with everything I have." He tells me and normally I would think this is too fast but it's just right.

"Christian I love you too so much." He is staring at me with what I think is shock.

"Say it again" He asks me as he pulls me to his chest and places my hand over his heart.

"Christian I love you, I am I love with you. Will you make love to me? I'm ready."

He raises an eyebrow and squeezes me a little tighter. "Really?"

"I love you. More than you could ever know, I have ever since I first saw you. I don't mean to sound cheesy, but you mean everything to me. You're my Christian."

I kiss his cheek when I finish my sentence and he turns and kisses me passionately. The warm feeling, I always get when he kisses me this way shoots through me. Every part of me tingles and I know I want him and I want him now.

"Can we?" I breath when our lips part.

"Now?" He asks between kisses.

"Mhm..." I mumble against his lips. Our kissing is coming hasty and before long his hands have made their way up under my shirt.

It all seems to happen in slow motion. I slide onto his lap facing him. His hands caress my upper body before he pulls off my shirt revealing my grey lace bra. His hands then become hesitant as he reaches up my back at the clasp. His hands seem to shake as he fiddles with the latch. I am kissing his neck and left my mark as he did this. I giggle as I have never felt so wonton.

"I'm sorry. I'm nervous. I want this to be perfect for you," His voice is shaky. I knew he's not done this before like me, but he is so nervous I want to reassure him somehow.

"It will be, as long as it's with you. That will make it perfect," I whisper as I put my palm to his face. "You don't think I'm nervous? I'm freaking out here! I want this to not suck for you. We don't know how this is supposed to go, how it's supposed to feel. I'm so afraid I'm going to mess up." I giggle quietly. "Plus, if we mess up we won't even know."

A smile spreads across his face. "I love you Ana."

We seem to pick up where we left off. He successfully removes my bra and cups my breasts in his hands. "Beautiful," he mutters.

I feel him grow underneath me and it excites me further. I unbutton his long sleeved white button down shirt; it is becoming my favorite look on him and I love it even more off him. After I have his shirt off, I go straight for his belt buckle. I unbuckle his pants and they fall around his feet as he kicks them to the side. I lower his boxers down as he springs free and just looking at his cock as me squirming in need.

He lies me down across the bed and kiss each other as I feel his hands snake down to my vagina. He manages to push my panties down and I wiggle out of them as we la naked in the bed together kissing. He is playing with my clit with two of his fingers as he moves his mouth down to my breast as hovers over me. He slowly and tediously licks and nibbles on each nipple while stroking the inside of my vagina.

"I'm ready for this," I whispered.

"I'm just getting you wet and ready for me, I don't want to hurt you baby."

"You won't I promise."

"You are so wet, I love that it is only me that does this to you. MINE." He says as he fists his cock in his hand and lines up with me.

"Yes, yours only yours."

He lowers himself down. I feel his hard cock press against my pussy lips. I am getting wetter by the second. Christian drew in a deep breath and held it. I do the same and put my hands lightly against his chest.

He pushes into me slowly and stops. He pulls back out slightly and then thrusts all at once, breaking my hymen. He lets out the air he was holding in his lungs. I gasp and then moan as the pleasure spreads through me. At a steady pace, he moves in and out of me. He grunts quietly as he lightly kisses my neck.

Cpov

I am so nervous as this woman below me is my everything and I don't want to hurt her. She is my number one priority and I would and will do anything for her.

"You are so wet, I love that it is only me that does this to you. MINE." I say as I fist my cock in my hand and line up with her. I know from my research and from Elliott that she needs be wet and ready for me or I can damage her. I know however with this being her first time this will hurt and its best to jut push through it.

I draw in a deep breath as she does so and places her hands on my chest. It still amazes me that she can touch me so willingly. I push slowly into her and oh my god I never want to leave. I have found my new home, dear god this is fantastic. I pull back slightly and thrust forward and I let go of my breath. This is it neither one of us are virgins anymore and I feel so in love with this woman. She is starting to moan as I thrust slowly in and out of her. I want to savor this moment forever as I could explode any moment. I can't speak so I grunt into her neck as I kiss it.

She is moving her hips with my movements which increase all the pleasure. I am seeing fireworks and my whole body is starting to tingle. I have never felt so fantastic in my life. We both pick up speed and she is moaning with every thrust as I can't help but groan and grin down into her blue eyes as she looks into mine.

"Oh, Christian! This...is perfect," she says gasping for air.

"Ana, baby this is fantastic you are fantastic I can't last much longer give it to me."

Beads of sweat are dripping from my forehead. Her hair is spread out in a fan on the pillows and her delicate breasts bounce with every movement. I carefully lift one of my hands and cup her breast squeezing her nipple slightly.

"Ah! Oh! Christian!" She screams as I climax with a roar. I felt the tingle through from my head to my toes. I was shining with sweat as was she as she came as well. I could tell by her face that he was exhausted. I'm impressed for me to get her to come, as with my research virgins usually don't come on the first time.

"I love you," she says kissing my chest.

"I love you, too," I touch her lips to mine. "More than you could ever know."

I pull out and see both our pleasures mixed with blood. I know it normal but I wasn't expecting that much.

"Are you ok Baby?" I ask her as I pull the covers off the bed and stand up next to her side of the bed.

"I'm fine it was perfect as I knew it would be." I kiss her lips as I go to the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean her up.

"Here baby let me help you." I open her legs and clean the blood from her thighs and vagina. She sits up when she's done and strips the sheets and throws them into her washer.

"I'm going to take a shower will you rub my back?" I grin as I would love nothing more.

"Yes, baby I will join you and Taylor should be here soon with my bag he's going to leave it outside."

An hour later laying in a freshly laundered bed after another round of loving her she is soundly sleeping on my chest. I feel that I'm on top of the world.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I hear my phone buzzing and I slowly peel my eyes open and see it's Taylor calling me to let me know they will be walking into the motor home in five minutes.

I look down to see Ana sprawled over my chest naked sleeping soundly and softly snoring. I slowly move her off my chest so I can shut the door that leads to the main living area. No one will see my girlfriend. I shut it softly as it clicks and climb back in the bed and pull her back to my chest. I just want her to be in my arms as long and whenever possible.

I feel my warmth move and feel empty and as I peek my eyes open I see my goddess walk to the bathroom naked. I stare at her as I still can't believe she is mine and I her's. I have my dream girlfriend and we both waited for each other. I hear the shower turn on and I toss the covers to the side as I wonder if she will let me join her.

I was in to the bathroom and she is putting her hair up in a messy bun as I go to do my morning business and as I finish I turn around to get my good morning kiss. She is staring at me with wide open eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I just never thought I would be sharing my living space with a man let alone my boyfriend. I love it though and I love you, thank you for an unforgettable night last night."

My heart swells at her words to me.

"Baby I never thought this would become a reality but no thank you for coming in my life, and last night was only the beginning. Can I shower with you?"

"Yes, but I'm extremely sore after last night after all we made love three times."

"I'm sorry Baby" I never even thought to ask her how she is feeling.

"No apologies it's part of the process but we should be good to go tonight. Come on mister you can scrub my back."

"With pleasure"

We shower with no funny business as I have to will my erection down as she is sore and I don't want to hurt her.

Watching her dress as she throws on her new bra and panties with a tank top and yoga pants. I put on jeans and a black t-shirt as we walk hand in hand to the living area as we are already on the road.

"Sir your mom made you two breakfast before we left and told me not to disturb you, and to call her when we arrive in Nashville."

"Thank you, Taylor, can you make hotel arrangements for us?"

"Christian that's not necessary I have plenty of room for everyone. I have a guest house for Taylor as that's where Sawyer sleeps when he has to stay over. My property is very secluded and secure."

"Ok baby and thank you I didn't want to assume."

"Nonsense as when I'm in Seattle I'm staying at your place same here. We will however have to book airline tickets to go back to Seattle as this beast will be getting its yearly maintenance." I smirk at her as she really has no idea who I am.

"Ana baby I know you googled me last night and know my value and I appreciate that you don't care about that. However, I have a private jet and we don't need to worry about that."

"Oh, ok well that will be just fine then. Do you mind if I do some writing this afternoon as I have all these ideas in my head?"

"Baby I don't care we are in this for three days, right?" She nods "I know I'm technically on vacation but I will still have to monitor me emails and contracts. What do you do in here when you are usually on the road?" I ask her as we are eating pancakes and bacon.

"I usually try and catch up on sleep, write music, read, or watch my favorite tv channels like lifetime or the hallmark channel."

"Hmm okay" I take our dirty plates to the kitchen and she shows me where everything is. This is honestly a home on wheels. She kisses me as we walk back to the bedroom and she pulls out her writing material and places headphones over her ears as she hums out music as she writes.

I know I said I would be working but I can't help but look at this beautiful distraction next to me. I slowly peel my eyes from her and work on my computer and next thing I know she has fallen asleep so I get up to get some water from the kitchen. Taylor and Sawyer are both in the captain chairs talking about the mechanics of the motor home and I'm mid swallow of the water as I hear a piercing scream from my baby. I drop the bottle in the sink and run to the bedroom and she is thrashing around in the bed having a nightmare. I shit the door quickly as she said it's soundproof.

"Ana baby wake up, please I'm right here wake up". Her eyes fly open and she sees me and starts crying.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry I told you I have nightmares please don't hate me!"

I pull her onto my lap and rock her as I rub her back. I have never in my life been so scared when I heard that scream.

"Baby I could never hate you never. I love you, you have become my world so quickly. Do you want to talk another it?"

"I dreamt it was all a dream that you were never there and I was alone again. Please don't leave me I couldn't live through it."

"I will never leave you I promise, I am here to stay permanently. I will be there whenever I can"

"What about when I tour?" There is so much we need to figure out.

"We will figure something out I promised ok, we said from the very beginning we will make this work and I promise to never break that promise."

"Okay me too I think I have two songs done but you Mr. Grey have becomes my new inspiration as I have a couple more I'm working on. I'm famished are you ready for lunch?"

"Yes, but I'm also ready for you if you aren't sore."

"Let's make some lunch and then we will come back here and you can have your way with me and then maybe we can cuddle afterwards and watch tv?"

Sounds like a perfect afternoon to me. She makes this wonderful salmon steak with asparagus for lunch for the four of us as they pulled over at a rest stop for fuel.

"Ok Gentleman we will be in the back work and napping until dinner. Sawyer, you know what I like for dinner if you can find someplace to close to where we will rest for the evening."

"Yes, Ana and sweet dreams"

As soon as I hear the door click and lock we are all but ripping the clothes from each other. I feel like a teenager when I'm around her as I can't control my hormones. I pick her up and lay us both down in the bed as we fight for control in our mouths.

I place my hands next to her head as I cradle fee face in my hands and slowly slide in as I don't want her soreness to become worse.

"Oh, God Christian this feels so good"

"Baby you feel fantastic I don't think I will last long."

"Me either oh god I love you I'm coming". She screams out as she arches her back and I thrust one more time as I feel my whole body on fire and see stars behind my eyes.

I pull out and roll over as we get comfortable and watch whatever she wants as I lay here rubbing her back in pure bliss.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Cpov

I'm responding to emails as Ana is writing a song. Just hearing the words has butterflies in my stomach. I have dreamt of being with this woman for years and my self-esteem had kept me from going to her. I know I am a good-looking man but little does everyone know that I was abused as a child before I was adopted, and teased and ridiculed growing up in school with my touch issues. This woman next to me who I love with all that I am saved my heart.

"Just the thought of you around gets my head spinning in circles. Just the way you say my name gets my heart turning in circles."

She finishes singing as she looks to me and giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"You keep saying you're working but every time I look to you, you are staring at me"

"I can't help it Baby your voice does something to me every time I hear it. On another note we are stopping for dinner soon as they found a spot to camp out. How is your writing coming along?"

"Fantastic I have almost six songs complete which is half of an album. This will work perfectly for when I go on tour in the summer."

My heart plummets a little hearing this, only the summer though will she let me go with her?

"Summer tour?"

"Yes, I tour every summer it's easier for my band members with their families. Kids aren't in school so sometimes they travel or meet up with their parents on the road."

"Well that's very generous of you."

"Touring is a lot on the band members and if me having another bus for the kids to play and sleep so they can be close to their parents is the least I can do."

"Baby how long is your tour?"

"Three months" she tells me as she dashes her eyebrow at me. "What's wrong?"

"Well I know we said we would make it work, what if I took off three months from GEH and toured with you? Could your main home base be in Seattle?"

"Christian yes you can tour with me as I would love it, having you with me day and night. I would love to love to Seattle with you however I can't give up my home and everything in Nashville. I still have to be there about a week a month."

"I can make that work, or we can make that work." I tell her as I roll her under me as she had made me the happiest man on earth right now.

"Hmm Christian when we drop off the motor home I'll have them do some adjustment in the closet and bathroom for your things. Oh, yes right there." She pants out as I'm trailing kisses behind her ear to the top of her breasts. Her stomach growling haunts my movements as we both bust out laughing. I'm starving also.

"Come let's go eat woman". I pull her up and kiss her lips softly as she puts on her tennis shoes with her yoga pants and a long sleeve top that drapes down her shoulder.

Walking up front we take a seat on the couch behind the driver and passenger seat and watch as Sawyer pulls into a secluded camping location. He parks it and levels it out as two black SUV pulls up.

"Miss Steele and Mr. Grey that is the rentals for the night for dinner and wherever you two want to go. We will follow in the other vehicle."

Ana is so cute and excited as she is jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Christian come on I'm hungry, your cock has made me ravenous." She gasps as she hides her face in my chest. "I can't believe I said that out loud, I'm so embarrassed."

"Baby nothing to be embarrassed about as what we do is our business. I'm starving to as your pussy has milked me to death." At this mention I hear Sawyer and Taylor mumbling as they leave and Ana giggling as she grabs her clutch and throws her phone in it.

"I love you Christian"

"I love you more now come on, I'm in the mood for a giant steak."

"Great minds think alike honey as that's what I'm in the mood for." She all but leaps out as I follow and climb into the driver's seat. We are Cheyenne Wyoming and driving down the street Ana squeals as she sees an Outback Steakhouse. Whatever my woman wants she gets so I pull in and park as Sawyer and Taylor follow into the parking spot next to us. This is usually not my cup of tea restaurant wise but I remember eating here with Mia and Elliott growing up and it was enjoyable.

"Good evening how many?"

"Four please"

"Right this way" we follow and I hear the whispers of people seeing Ana and it makes me so proud. I am not jealous one bit as I know it comes with the territory being with her and I enjoy it.

Luckily the host seats us in a corner booth and Ana climbs in first with me following. Taylor and Sawyer sit across from us.

"When we get to Nashville I'm going to take you on a proper date just the two of us." She looks at me with hooded eyes and I peck her lips as the young waiter arrives and he almost fumbles over his own feet.

"What can I get you all to drink?"

"Merlot for my girlfriend and I and Taylor and Sawyer what would you two like?"

"Just water"

He scurried off as we all decide what to get.

An hour later after our fulfilling meal of steak, potatoes, broccoli, and salad we walk to the cars.

I drive down the street holding Ana's hand while she looks out the window to any stores she may want to stop at. She doesn't see any so we make our way back to the motor home and settle in for the night.

The slide outs are out as Sawyer and Taylor make themselves comfortable. Ana gets a bottle of wine and two glasses as we walk back to the bedroom. I am so turned on and I think she is to.

"Christian make yourself comfortable as I go change, just remember this room is soundproof." Oh, damn I'm going to rock her world tonight. I strip down to my boxers and lie on the bed and she comes out wearing a lace bra that is hollow with only roses covering her nipples with a matching thong. I can feel my cock throbbing in my boxers as I get up and walk to her. I walk behind her and run my fingers down her arms.

I turn her, nuzzling her neck, my breath warm, my mouth even warmer as I kiss her skin. "You want it, don't you?" I murmur in her ear, my hands sliding down over her breasts, her hips and thighs as I rub my crotch against her tight ass. She whimpers as her head falls back to rest on my shoulder. I want to take my time with her.

"Please..." she whispers shivering as my hands play with the material on her thong and her body arches into me with need.

My hands stroke her thighs as she rubs herself back against me. Our hips moving together in a tortuous dance, my cock straining against my boxers wanting her.

"Oh, yes...I can't wait to feel you inside me," she moans softly, shivering as my fingers rip her thong from her.

"One condition," I lick her neck, feeling another shiver, her eager response is feeding me.

"Anything..." She pulls away, turning, catching my hand and pulls me to her. Our bodies pressed tight together as I kiss her lips.

"I want it raw," I growl, burying my face in her neck, suckling, my hands sliding behind her to cup her tight ass. "Just you and me...just my thick cock in your hot pussy...I want to spill my seed inside your sweet body..." I slide my hands over her breasts as I rip her bra from her skin smooth and soft and hot. "Ana baby I can't get enough of you, I can't get deep enough inside you."

"Oh, yes...Christian" she moans again as my fingers slide down her crack to find her wet heat. She squirmed against me as I rub her sex, teasing her with the tips of two of my fingers. I back her to the bed, sliding my hands down her thighs as I lift her onto the bed. I knelt before her and slid my boxers down. She watches me with dark, hungry eyes and I smile at her anticipating the thrill of what's to come.

"I want to taste you," I murmur sliding my hands up her legs, "I can't wait to slide my tongue over your swollen pink pussy and taste your sweetness. To suck your clit and hear you beg for more..."

"Chr..." she starts to speak, but I lift a hand to her lips, silencing her. I spread her knees gently, exposing her female flesh, already swollen and glistening. She is shaved bare, all pink and delicious, and my mouth waters at my love. My hands slide up the inside of her thighs and she shivers, leaning back and spreading her legs wider. I hear myself groan, using my thumbs to part her swollen lips and expose her tight bud, to expose the quivering hole leading deep into her body. Her arousal is evident in the hot scent of her as I lean in close, in the cream on her flesh as I softly lick and taste.

I swirl my tongue around her opening, then begin to tease her clit. She is whimpering, her hips shifting as I taste her and I feel myself harden to the point of pain. She is so sweet, her body so hot, I lightly nip her clit just to hear her gasp, to feel the rush in my veins. I lift two fingers together, rubbing their tips over her dripping hole, then push them slowly inside. Her hands grip the edge of the bed as she moans, her inner muscles clenching around my thick fingers.

She is incredibly hot, her body tight but slick with arousal, my fingers push deeper and deeper until buried to the knuckle. I pull them back and thrust them in again, fast and smooth, feeling her hips jerk with awareness. "Oh, yes baby just like that," I tell her as I close my mouth over her clit and suck as I work my fingers in and out of her tight pussy. I feel her inner muscles clench, her thighs tensing, hearing her breaths coming in gasps as I kept the thrusts steady, kept my sucking hard on her clit.

She comes fast and hard, her body jerks up as her hips buck, her pussy is clamping tight around my fingers seconds before opening to spill hot cum over my hand. I pull my fingers free, lapping her cream from my hand, her thighs, then sliding my tongue into her quivering sex and suckle. I hear a sob from her mouth as her body twists on the bed, my mouth tormenting her sensitive flesh. I catch her legs over my shoulders, cup her ass in my hands and feast on her pussy until she goes limp.

In answer, Ana sat up and got onto her knees and slid her mouth down my cock as far as she could, relaxing her throat to take my head. I groan as my hands fist at my sides. Ana relaxes and slid back, then took me in again, slowly rocking on her knees, my cock fucking her mouth. She suckles, stroking her hands over my base and balls, enjoying the sensations of my cock surging against her tongue, and throat.

I let her enjoy as long as I could before gently pushing her away. I was breathless, my cock aching so hard I could barely think, my groin on fire with need. I pull her up, lifting her back to the bed. I lay her back, my hand sliding up her inner thigh as I climb between her legs, my other hand on my cock, guiding. I couldn't help but watch the erotic vision of my dark red head rub her pink folds. "Please," she breathes, sliding a hand over my arm. My hand on her thigh lifts her leg, spreading her wide as I pushed into my heaven.

She is so tight, I penetrate with short thrusts, working my cock deeper into her body with each push. "Oh, yes," she moans, leaning back and tilting her hips. I keep pushing until I finally fill her, my penis buried to the hilt, her hot body wrapped so tightly around my flesh, her heartbeat echoes mine. Sliding my hands under her bare ass, I scoop her against me, then lower myself onto her, over her. I begin to move, deep smooth strokes, as my cock leaves and fills her body again and again.

"Mmmm," she moans, her hands clutching my arms, her hips moving with my strokes, "You feel so good...I love you"

"Oh, baby," I groan burying my face in her neck as I begin to thrust harder, my need to be inside her. I spread my legs, opening her wider and tilting my hips to drive myself into her over and over, grunting with the pleasure. In a swift move, I shift my arms, scoop her legs up and lift them, making her gasp. The new position tilts her hips up so I can drill down into her hot pussy. Lifting and plunging, I fuck her harder and harder and faster.

Ana is bucking and writhing, panting and moaning with the pleasure of my thrusts. The sheer size of me stretching her pussy, adding an edge of strain to the friction of my caress, teasing her with the constant motion, searing her with heat. I want this to go on and on until she and I become crazy. "Please..." she cries, arching her back, thrusting her hips to meet my downward movement.

Pounding, I piston my thick cock in and out of her body, my hips above hers, her legs spread wide to expose her wet opening. Each thrust slams her core, each release makes a sucking, slurping sound, adding to the primal urge. Unable to hold back, I plunge deep and explode, continuing to thrust, ejaculating with every stroke. Hot semen blasts her core, waves of my release erupting as I shouted my climax.

"Ana God Baby give it to me Holy Fuck I love you, god I need more, please never leave me"

Ana cries out as she comes, her body is bucking and shuddering, her cum mixing with mine that spills from her body as I pump myself against her, groaning. I pull my cock free, grabbing her thighs and cover her sex with my mouth, sucking and slurping our seeds making her sob and squirm. Tasting myself inside her was a primal rush and I feasted until she goes limp. Then I sit back on my feet, my cock already ready again, hanging heavy between my legs.

She is incredible, sprawled naked and flushed on the bed, and my hunger flares again. I couldn't believe my own lust - but she made me want her like a beast. Once, twice would never be enough. I doubt I could sate the animal inside me.

"Once more baby you are my goddess I can't help it, I can't get enough you are my addiction," I growl, leaning over her like a predator. She gives me a look that shows her own hunger.

"Fuck me, Baby" she whispers, "Fuck me like an animal." I couldn't believe how hot I was, how needy. But the look in her eyes told me she felt it too.

"Get on your hands and knees, sweet little honey" I growl, lowering my head to nip her breast, her hip. She rolls over, coming up on her hands and knees, her bare ass towards me. "Yes," I grunt, slapping her bare cheek to hear her gasp. Her skin pinks and I harden even more instantly. "Oh, yes..."

My mouth is on her ass, kissing her, and she shivers. My hand slides around her hip, my fingers pinching her clit as I shift and my head pressing into her aching pussy. "Please..." she breathes, she lowers her head and tips up her hips. I groan and thrust, my fat cock surging to her core. The angle is different, the pleasure still so immense she sobs as I continue to thrust, plunging my cock into her again and again. She can't take it long...She comes hard, crying out as her release spills over my cock and balls. I groan, pumping faster, harder, and growl like a beast as I come like a geyser.

She collapses as I collapse next to her and pull the covers over top of us.

"Ana"

"Hmmm"

"I wasn't too rough with you was I? I heard you sobbing but it sounded like a euphoric sob."

"Christian it was a holy shit this is out of the world fantastic son. I promise you were not rough at all. I love every bit of it and I love every bit of you. You are becoming my addiction to like I am to you. I don't see how we will ever be able to stop" she yawns as she kisses my lips. I pull her to my chest and kiss the top of her head.

"Sleep my love"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Apov

I wake feeling deliciously sore and I hear soft snoring next to me. I look to my right and see Christian with one arm above his head and the other across his stomach. How can I become addicted to him so fast? I have no idea but I love it and I love him. I swear right now to myself I will make this work between us no matter what. He even offered to take the summers off from his company to tour with me. I can do that only tour in the summers and work on writing new songs the rest of the year. I slide out of bed as I'm starving and I want to make my man breakfast in bed. We should be arriving to my home today and I can't wait till Christian sees it. My home is my most prized possession that I have worked hard for.

I do my morning business and wash my hands and walk out to Christian rolling over in the bed. I softly kiss his lips that are turned sideways and walk out softly closing the door behind me. I fasten my sash on my silk robe and make my way to the kitchen.

"Sawyer how are we doing on time?"

"Good we should arrive right on time for dinner and Mrs. Jones will have dinner waiting. I told her you have two extra guests coming but no other details."

"Perfect"

I love Mrs. Jones as she is my house manager and basically my mother. Ever since my mother abandoned me at birth she was in my life since I was a teenager. She is an army widow that I knew from my father's base, and when I was looking for a house manager I knew who to call. She was and has always been there for me since my father died, and was there for my very first concert with my contract. She will be so surprised that I finally found my grey eyed mystery man. She is the only one who knew the story besides my father.

I pull the biscuits out of the oven and as I finish plating some breakfast sandwiches for Sawyer and Taylor so they can eat while we are on the road. I plate mine along with Christians breakfast and carry it back to the bed on the tray. I made homemade biscuits and gravy, scrambled eggs and bacon. I even have my grape juice and Christian's black coffee.

I walk in the bedroom slowly so I don't spill anything and place it on the dresser as run my fingers along his face. He has flipped back over and I run my hand along his lower abdomen and along his v.

"Baby wake up I made breakfast."

"Mmm Ana baby it smells delicious but not as much as you."

"Well thank you but you made me ravenous from last night and I'm ready to eat. Here sit up and I'll bring you your plate." He opens his eyes as he puckers his lips for his good morning kiss and I oblige as we have done this every morning since we have started sleeping together every night.

I turn the TV on as I like to watch the news as I eat breakfast. Every time he takes a bite he moans and rubs his fingers along my thigh as he eats.

"Ana baby this is the best breakfast I have ever eaten. You are a fantastic cook."

"Thank you it is one of weaknesses is cooking I love it, I can't wait till you see my home."

"Me either and I have a wonderful plan for tomorrow evening for our first date."

I take his plate and mine and place them back on the tray and climb back into bed with him.

"Where are we going?" I am so excited as I've never had a date.

"It's a surprise baby, but you will need to dress very sexy so I can show my girlfriend a night out on the town." I smirk at him as I know just the dress to knock his socks off.

"Ok I have just the outfit, and I can't wait to knock your socks off."

"Baby you could be wearing a trash bag and knock my socks off. Do you have any work to do?"

"Yes, I have some contracts for tour to go through that Molly sent me."

"That's seven months away, why so early? The tour begins middle May through early August, right?"

"Yes, that's the plan, this past tour ran late as there were last minute changes due to weather, and then the added performance at your moms. There has to be individual contracts with each city I will perform, along with the tour manager contract. They all have to be signed and agreed upon before the tickets go on sale. I do however have a question for you?"

"Ask away baby"

"Well as you are my boyfriend now, would you mind reading over the contracts as you specialize in them? Also, if you want I would like your specific recommendations with the planning of the sets, wardrobe, security, my rider list if you want anything added as you will be traveling with me."

"Ana, I will be more than happy to look over everything and help you plan your tour. I will only step in however if your security is at risk, or something doesn't seem right. I still want you to be your own person, you don't need to change everything for me."

"I'm not changing everything for you I'm changing it for us. I want your opinion on it all as you are my boyfriend, my love, and my more. I'm still my own self but you have completed me and I want you and need your opinions."

He's staring at me as I see a single tear slide down his cheek. He leans up and holds my face in his hands as he slowly and softly kisses my lips.

"Ana, baby I love you so much and yes we are doing this for us, you are my more, my love and you have completed me also. I wish I could explain your eyes, and how the sound of your voice gives me butterflies. How your smile makes my heart skip a beat and how every time I'm with you, I feel so complete. So yes, I will look at your contracts and we will sit down and look over everything. When does Molly need everything by?"

"Christian don't make me cry, but by the end of the week, and while we are in Nashville I need to record my new album. The plan is the new album is to come out the week of Thanksgiving in preparation for award nomination season, and for the upcoming tour to have a play set planed."

"That's fast to record and have the album out in a month, isn't it? It's October now."

"Yes, but I can get it done as I sent my songs I wrote to the band manager and they are working on the music to go with the lyrics. If everything goes according to plan it will be done by the end of the week and then I'm off for a month and can go to Seattle with you. Are you sure you want me to move into your apartment with you?"

"Ana, yes I'm positive I wouldn't have it any other way. There is plenty of room and as we are here for the week I'm having some minor remodeling done by my brother. Before you ask it's a surprise."

"You spoil me sir." I giggle as he places me next to hip and wraps me in his arms.

"I do and I will for the foreseeable future." He kisses my hair as his phone rings and I see it's his mother.

"Hey mom everything ok?"

"Yes, she's right here next to me" he hands the phone to me and shrugs.

"Hello, Mrs. Grey"

"Ana, you can call me Grace dear. How are you two doing? Have you made it to Nashville?"

"We are fine, we should arrive by dinner time and Christian will be going to studio with me to record my new album."

"I'm sure it will be a number one hit as your life is an all-time high right now." Christian motions for me to put it on speaker so I do. "Well Carrick wanted me to call and inform you both that charges have been filed today against Kate and Lilly. Jose will also be charged for assault since he grabbed you at the ball."

"Mom we are still working on the black dodge that attempted to hit us the couple mornings ago. So far the car was stolen so my security team is working on it." Christian says as he's rubbing my back.

"Well keep us informed, and I have a favor to ask."

"Of course, Grace." I feel so attached to her already she is a doll.

"Well as Christian knows I collect antique furnishings, and I learned that a piece I have been looking for is in Nashville. If I send you two the details will you pick it up for me?"

Christian rolls his eyes as I giggle at him.

"Grace yes we would love to, anything else just send the details to my phone and we get it whatsoever." I'm honored she feels she can ask me as I don't have a mother I can do this for. Christian takes the phone as I motion I'm going to the bathroom. Why didn't my mother ever want me? I'm not going to cry over her, but I do have an idea for a new song that will finish my album. I hear him whispering to his mom and I leave them be as they are so close.

I sit down in front of my mac and write out a new song and before I know it I'm crying as I finish it. I take my earphones off as I email it to my band manager and turn around to worried grey eyes.

Cpov

Grace yes we would love to, anything else just send the details to my phone and we get it whatsoever." Ana says as I take the phone and off mute as I want to tell my mom my plans. I can see something is bothering Ana as she walks into the bathroom.

"Mom how is Elliott doing with calling off the engagement?"

"He's doing good throwing himself into your remodeling at your penthouse. Ana will love it."

"I know and mom I love her so much, she's the one." I hear her gasp and what sounds like crying.

"I'm so happy for you my baby boy. Don't let her get away and cherish her with everything you have. Mia is working her but off getting all the clothes for Ana's surprise. She is doing as she's told and jot buying one thing for herself. She is learning I hope to treat people with the respect they deserve. After this she will be volunteering every day till the new year at the shelter Coping Together sponsors." I'm impressed mom and dad are really going through with this punishment.

"Ok, and yes I'm cherishing her day in and day out. I am taking my girlfriend out on the town tomorrow evening. I got to go, and send us the details on your item. We will be flying back in a week as her motor home needs to have some work done on it as I will be touring with her in the summer and they are going to keep it winterized."

"You are going on tour with her?"

"Yes, you and dad have been saying for the past six years I need to delegate more and that's what I'm going to do. I will take the summer off and leave Ros in charge, the summers are slower anyway and tour with Ana."

"Whatever your heart tells you darling then you do it. Ok I've got to get back to my patients, you two will come to dinner Sunday evening, right?"

"Yes, the plane should be back by then we will be there, Love you mom."

"Love you to baby boy."

I hang up and hear Ana working again and I lay hear and listen about how she is singing about her mother out there. It even brings tears to my eyes. How her mother could abandon someone so precious and not even look back. Just thinking about my birth mom and my past and how Grace saved me from it makes me get choked up. Ana has brought me out of that darkness and into her light or I should say our light. I hear her sniffing as she finishes and I walk up to her to comfort her as she turns and seeing her red swollen puffy eyes just makes my heart break.

"You ok Baby?" I pull her into my chest and hug her to me.

"Yes, for once I think I actually am. Hearing the connection, you have with your mom makes me wonder about mine and where she is and why she did what she did. I know it's for the best because if she came around now it would only be because of where I am now. I did that with my father's help and Gail's help, it's for the best my birth mom isn't present in my life and writing that song I feel put everything to rest."

"Ok I can't wait to hear these songs while you re them. Who is Gail?"

She takes me out to the living area as we sit for lunch and she tells me about the women who basically has been there like a mother when she needed one. I'm excited to get to meet the woman who has been there for my love.

She is getting antsy as we are on the outskirts of Nashville. She is showing me all the famous sights and fellow singer homes. These homes are impressive as we pass by and the outdoors are truly so scenic. It's so peaceful and different from the city life that is in Seattle. Maybe I should consider some property outside of the city?

"Here we are welcome to my home or should I say our home?" She whispers into my ear and I nod as I would love it.

"Yes, baby if we are going to be living together in Seattle it's only fair to do the same here." She kisses me as she is squirming on my lap she blushes as she can feel my hard on.

We pull through massive iron gates and stone fence that has to be over ten feet high surrounding the property. I hear Taylor asking Sawyer security questions and I will be filled in later as I need to know these things to. I know there will be times she has to fly back her for promoting and such things and I won't be able to come with her every time. The least I can do is make sure our property is secure to the best it can be.

We pull into the long driveway and turn around some trees and I can't help but gasp at this home or should I say mansion or estate.

"Baby it's gorgeous."

"Thank you, I had it completely gutted and remodeled as when I bought it three years ago it was in foreclosure."

"I'm impressed"

Sawyer parks the motor home and we all climb out as a woman comes out who must be in her early forties.

"Ana sweetheart welcome home. Who do we have here?"

"Gail this is my boyfriend Christian, and his private security Jason Taylor. I hear her whisper into Gail's ear and she gasps as she looks straight into my eyes.

"Well I'm so glad she finally found you". She says as she shakes my hand and then shakes Taylor hand and I can't help but notice the look Taylor gave her.

"Well she is my more and I'm equally glad we found each other." Ana leans up and kisses me and I kiss her back but nibble her bottom lip before I wink and pull away.

"Ok Ana do you want to show Christian around while I show his security the guest house?"

"Yes, and Christian will be sharing my room or should I say our room. He will be loving here when we are in Nashville and I will be living with him in Seattle. We will need to get you some clothes to keep here Christian."

"That sounds perfect we can go on a shopping spree before we leave for Seattle." I like the idea of not having to pack bags when we go back and forth. Little does she know I'm doing the same for her with Mia's help of course.

"Ok let me show you around and then we will have dinner, and then what about a dip in the hot tub?" My cock stirs at the thought of her in a swimsuit with me. She grabs my hand as I get the personalized tour.

"Ok so the entire property is set on twenty acres surrounded by a state forest. No one can build next to us so we are completely isolated. The entire property is surrounded by eleven feet stone fence so no one should be able to access the property." We walk around back and I see the most gorgeous view that opens to a lake and she has a boat docked. "The pool is heated year-round with a built in hot tub. The two guest homes of to the south down the way a bit each have 8,000 square feet with three bedrooms in each."

"I like how the homes are down a couple acres, they are almost secluded."

"Yes, I love that as it leaves the main home still excluded, Gail stays in one, and I have guests stay in the other. So, when your family visits they can stay there or in the main house depending if they want privacy or not."

"Hmm well I say the guest house so we can have our privacy." I tell her as I grab her ass and she shows me the rest of the property. The lake is exclusive to only the homes that surround it so it's private. We walk around to the front again as she wants me to see the entrance. She opens the door and I'm speechless at the beauty of this home.

"I had traditional architecture put it with minor touches. The foyer is twenty feet with the chandelier being hand blown glass. We have a parlor room, the grand dining room that seats twenty. The kitchen is fully equipped with everything that we need and want. The family room off the kitchen and the breakfast room are all connected. The rooms are connected with these custom pillars with handmade trim work. Italian wood beams cover the ceiling in here. I had these imported from Italy." I'm highly impressed as this is a huge living area on the main floor.

"Ana baby what is the square footage of this house?"

"32,500". I all but choke on my own tongue.

"Ok let's go upstairs and I'll show you the bedrooms, and then we will go downstairs."

I follow speechless as she shows me the second and third floors, the staircase has custom rod iron railings or an elevator. All together seven bedrooms, but the master suite is fantastic with a sitting area that opens to a private balcony. The bed that is the biggest I have ever seen faces a huge fireplace, and a huge TV mounting over it. The master bath has a huge granite soaking tub that looks into a glass wall with a walk-in shower. She shows me her closet that is full of anything you could ever imagine and then a connecting door that will be my closet.

The basement or terrace level is decked out. She has a built-in theater that seats twenty, a pool table with a built-in bar. We round the corner to a custom-made wine cellar that is stocked with imported wines. There is a fully equipped fitness room, spa for her messages and a steam room.

We walk back to the main floor and she shows me her office with built in bookcases that house her awards she has won to date. Her massive oak desk and around the corner she has a small music room and recording studio. We make it back to the family room of the kitchen and take seat with a glass of wine each.

"Christian what do you think? I want you to love it as this will be our home. If there is anything you want to change you are more than welcome to do so."

I have to sit here and think as this is spectacular.

"Ana, I absolutely love everything about this home. Even my closet has a masculine touch with the woodwork as yours is feminine. The only thing is I will need a place to work."

"Christian the desk in the office can be a duel desk. I hardly ever use it anyway, we can make room."

"Well then it's perfect, I love how you made the house distinctive with the attention to detail throughout the tiles, wood work, ceilings and the minor details. I love how the French doors flow out into the backyard to a fully stocked kitchen, entertainment area. I honestly wouldn't change a thing. I'm just afraid you are used to this home and when you see our penthouse in Seattle you will think it's not for you. What would you think of buying us a home outside of the city?"

"Christian my home is wherever you are, I will love it because you are there with me. If you want to get a home that's fine, but do it because it's what you want or need not because it's what you think I need or require."

"Ana, I have always wanted a home on the sound, I just have never had anything or anyone that made it worth to. I want us to have a home together like we will have here when we visit. I want us to find one together, but I want no arguments as I will pay for it myself. I want to provide for you and us as a family, maybe down the road some children too."

"Yes, that's fine, I agree with you and won't argue whatsoever. Children yes down the road, I want it to be just us for a while." She tells me and I couldn't be more excited now then I have ever been.

Dinner was fantastic as we had lemon chicken with rice and asparagus. I'm waiting in the hot tub with a bottle of wine and as lean my head back I hear a noise and look back up and HOLY SHIT. I'm speechless as she is walking towards me in a black hollow out bikini with the smallest bottoms. Thank heavens we are secluded as I don't think I would be comfortable with other people seeing her in this.

She climbs in and I pull her onto my lap and dive into her mouth with mine.

"Ana has anyone seen you in this before?"

"No, as I usually wear one pieces in the public eye as I don't want people seeing me like this."

"Good, because baby you are mine and my eyes only. You look fucking hot and delectable."

"Yes, Christian your eyes only, as you are mine and my eyes only." She pants out as she is kissing my scars one by one. At this rate, I'm going to explode in my swim trunks. I untie her top and bottoms and let them float away, as I lift my hips and she lowers my trunks off.

She giggles softly, and wriggles tighter against me. With my free hand, I begin tracing my fingers up her side, brushing them against her flank and against the curve of her breast. I can feel my erection pressing up against her naked thighs. Leaning down, I kissed her, first gently, then with more urgency. She slips her tongue deep into my mouth. We kiss hungrily for a few minutes, my hands running all over her back, my fingertips tracing a lazy path down the small of her back to the crest of her ass, and she moans softly into my mouth. With one smooth motion, she twists around and straddles me completely. Her bare pussy pressed tightly against my cock and she begins to slowly grind against me as we kiss.

Feeling her nipples press tightly against my chest, I can't resist any longer. Leaning down, I take her stiff nipple into my mouth, biting gently down as I flick my tongue against her. A sharp gasp escapes from her throat, and encourages me on as I bite down harder. In response, she begins to press her pussy tighter against me, and my cock begins to throb. Reaching down, I place the tip of my middle finger against her clit, and begin to rub it gently as I suck on her dripping wet nipples.

Her body stiffens, and she lifts herself slightly so I can have better access. I rub her clit faster and faster, and I can feel it swell against my touch. She is moaning softly at first, then louder and sharper. Her moans fill my ears, and encourage me as I slip two fingers into her pussy.

She lifts herself up more, and begins to gasp and writhe against me, grinding herself down against my hand. As she lifts her body up, her incredible breasts lift out of the water entirely. I stare hungrily at them, beads of water dripping down past her hard nipples. They bounce in the night air as she rides my fingers, and I lean forward and begin suckling frantically at her nipples, first nipping at one, then the other.

Suddenly, she gasps into the night air, "Please..."

Looking up from her breasts, but not stopping the thrusting of my fingers, I smile. "Please what, baby?"

Her voice was so soft that I could only barely make it out. "Taste my pussy... please..."

In one smooth motion, I lifted her entire body out of the water. She gasps as the cold air hit her wet skin, and I sit her on the edge of the tub. The moonlight has lit up her entire body clear as day, and she leans back against her arms as I move forward, spreading her legs, and place my mouth against her dripping pussy.

The intoxicating taste nearly drives me mad. Desperately needing to taste her, I slide my tongue as deep into her pussy as I could, once, then again. She is dripping, and I can hear her gasp my name. I slide my tongue from inside her up to her swollen clit. As soon as she felt me flick against it, she cries out softly into the night. Reaching down, I begin to gently stroke myself as I devour her pussy. My tongue flicks over her clit, swirling around it and teasing it before slipping down to her waiting slit. Sliding in and out of her pussy a few more times, I then continue down and roll my tongue over the pink bud of her ass for a moment. As I keep my mouth rolling over her pussy, darting from point to point, she begins to moan rhythmically, and I know she is close to an orgasm. Focusing on her clit, I reach up and slip two fingers back into her pussy, rhythmically fucking her with my fingers as I tongue her little pink bud. As her body begins to shake, I knew her orgasm was beginning. Removing my fingers, I bury my mouth in her pussy as she begins to tremble and writhe. Her cum gushes over my mouth, and I hungrily drink every drop as she cries out into the night.

Unable to hold back any longer, while she was still in the throes of climax, I stand up, and place the tip of my hard cock between her pussy lips. Gasping out her assent, she thrusts forward to meet my own thrust, and I slip into her tight slit, filling her up as I bury my shaft to her hilt. At this, a new wave of orgasm began to ripple through her, and she begins to scream. Leaning forward, she sinks her teeth into my shoulder to stifle her cries, and the sharp pain spurs me on. Reaching under her thighs, I lift her legs so that I am thrusting my entire length as deep as possible. I can feel the head of my cock rubbing against her, and she meets each thrust with an unbearably sexy roll of her hips. She is riding on the crest of a massive orgasm, and every time it begins to abate, I double the force of my thrusts, fucking her dripping pussy hard and deep, sending her body into a new wave of violent trembling. I stare down at her body, writhing and twisting, her breasts heaving in the night air. I watch her pussy wrapping around my thrusting cock, and watch her as she reaches down and begins to feverishly finger her clit as she moans and gasps.

I can feel the heat beginning to build, swirling out from the incredible sensation of her pussy sliding all over the length of my cock. I feel myself begin to throb, and gasp out, "Yes, baby, cum for me..." Hearing this is too much, and she gasps out as she feels my cock spasm and begin to spurt my hot cum deep inside her. She climaxes once more, and I begin to shake and stiffen as I feel the walls of her tight pussy clamp down. I cry out her name, and pull her tight against me, feeling her heart pounding just as fast as mine. With one final deep thrust, the last spurt of cum fills her pussy and I sag against her.

"I love you baby." I tell her as pull out and get hard again seeing our mixed juices sliding out of her.

"I love you so much Christian, can we go the bed as it is getting chilly?"

I pick up our swimsuits and wrap us both in towels as I carry her to the bed and lie her down naked and cover her with blankets as I climb in next to her.

I'm laying with her head on my chest and her mouth is upwards Breton my neck, as she mumbles in her sleep.

"Don't leave me Christian." I look down and she is mumbling and frowning her sleep. I kiss her lips and forehead and pull her as tight as I can to me.

"Never baby never"


	18. Chapter 18

I own rights to no songs or any characters mentioned in this story. All credits go to the writers and singers of songs mentioned in this story.

Chapter 18

Cpov

Waking up in new surroundings threw me a little bit this morning. I slept like a log again having Ana next to me, however sleeping in her bed at her home in Nashville last night was fabulous. I guess I should say our bed and our home, as we will be living together here and in Seattle wherever we will be at the time. I am going to go shopping with Ana tomorrow after our time at the recording studio to get clothes for here. I know Sawyer isn't thrilled but I am for once. I've always had my personal shopper do my shopping and now I have my girlfriend with me to do the shopping. First things first is I am taking my woman out on the town tonight for our first official date.

When you know you know; we have moved extremely fast but I feel like we have known each other forever. Some people would say we are going backwards, but I will tell them to fuck off. We are doing what is best for the both of us and what feels right. I have done my research and found a fabulous restaurant that I think she will love. I reserved a secluded table so it should just be the two of us and I forwarded my plans to Taylor so he can let Sawyer know.

I make my way downstairs and see Ana on her phone at the breakfast bar drinking her tea. I walk over and circle my arms around her as I kiss he lips and she slides over a mug of coffee for me.

"Yes, I will be there in about two hours with my boyfriend. My plan is to have everything recorded by tomorrow so we have the rest of the week to explore the city." She hangs up and climbs on my lap and I look down and see she is only in a silk robe that reaches her mid-thigh. I run my hands on her thighs as I make small circles and drink my coffee.

"Did you sleep well in our bed Christian?"

"Like a log especially since you rode me raw last night." A smirk at her as she blushes.

"I'm so.." I stop her right there as I place my fingers to her lips and then replace them with my own lips.

"No apologies as I enjoyed it, and always will you can have me anytime, anywhere."

"Ok and the same for me, I'm yours honey always and forever." She leans up and kisses me and we get lost in each other and as I'm going to untie her robe I hear footsteps and Ana pulls away giggling as I have to adjust myself.

"Morning love birds what do you want for breakfast?" Gail asks

"Christian I always have scrambled eggs and sausage or bacon with fruit when I go into to record; what would you like?"

"The same is fine with me I'm not a picky eater."

Gail gets to work as Ana takes a seat next to me and we hold hands.

"So, the plan today is Sawyer is picking up the motor home in an hour and we are following him in my car. I don't know if you want security following or riding with us that will determine which vehicle we take. We are dropping the motorhome off for the inspection and some remodeling for our closest and if there is anything else you can think of. We will go to the recording studio where the band has been recording the instrumentals all night and I have to record the lyrics. Then lunch will be delivered or we can go out as a break and finish and we should be back by five. Tomorrow I will have to finish what I don't get done today and then the rest of the week I'm all yourself long as we pick up that antique table your mom ordered."

"Sounds good Baby but let's have security follow us so it's just the two of us. Let's go out for lunch so I can see what this city has to offer."

She nods and giggles as I wink at her and our breakfast is placed in front of us. I love how we can be next to each other and be contempt.

"So today is Monday and since you said you should have all the recording done by the end of tomorrow; I'm going to need to go shopping on Wednesday to stock up my closet here. Any suggestions?"

I laugh as her eyes light up and thankfully she swallows before she speaks, as I don't want her to choke.

"Oh yes there are a ton of stores in Nashville but my favorite is the opry mills mall and the mall at green hills. Green hills would've my favorite as they have all the designer clothes like Burberry and Louis Vuitton. Opry mills had more of the day to day items."

"Hmm well as you know my boxer briefs are Calvin Klein so I will need to go there first bit let's stick to green hills as I have a feeling going with you there seeing your eyes light up may put a dent in my bank account."

"Really"

"Baby, no I'm teasing I make more than enough you could ever imagine. Don't you remember a couple nights ago, when I told you how much I make and how much I'm worth?"

"Yes, you are worth an obscenely amount that I could never fathom, how can someone be worth close to twenty billion?" We hear clatter and see Gail leaving mumbling under her breath.

"I worked my ass off, and made good investments is the only logical way to explain it quickly. Back to the subject let's stick to green hills as long as they have Calvin Klein for my underwear and we will get whatever I need and you want. No arguments and I'm paying for everything ok."

She nods and becomes awfully quiet. I pull her onto my lap and pull her face to mine.

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't want people to think that's why I'm with you, all the money. I'm with you because I knew in my soul and heart when I saw you six years ago you were there for me and no one else. I love you so much and I would even if we didn't have all of this." She waved her arms around as she starts to cry. I wipe under her eyes and kiss each one as she continues. "I live you for you and what's in here and nothing else." She tells me as she places her hand over my heart.

"Baby, I know you do and I love so much for you and you alone. I don't care what anyone says as because as far as I know it you are it for me. When I saw you in the tent in my parent's backyard from that moment on I was a goner and everything I have of had is known as I feel ours."

"Me too I feel the same way, so if you feel, need, or want any changes around here please feel free to do so."

"Ana, I honestly don't see anything to change at all I love it and everything. We could add a music room or recording studio if you wanted."

"I have thought of that but I don't want everyone coming here to record or write. The office is soundproofed, as long with our bedroom. That's where I do most of the writing and at the piano in the basement. I like the peace and quiet, I really only have company over for the holidays."

"That makes sense I didn't think of that, are you ready to get dressed?"

We make our way to the bedroom and she goes to her closet and as I throw on jeans and a white t-shirt she comes out in jean shorts and a black Johnny Cash t-shirt with flip flops and aviators. She throws everything into a tote bag and looks at me and smiles.

"You ready?"

"Yes, I'm just admiring how beautiful you look even in shorts and t-shirt with no makeup on you look more beautiful than ever. I'm the luckiest man alive."

"Not as lucky as I am, I can't decide which look I like more you in jeans and a t-shirt or a suit. No matter what they both melt my panties."

I growl as I pull her to me by grabbing her ass.

"Don't start with me Baby as I know the hours in the studio I'll be listening to you record I'll be rock hard"

She giggles as we walk down the double staircase hand in hand. I follow her to the garage and stop in my tracks as I look at her vehicles. She has four vehicles that are all fantastic vehicles. Two are basic but the other two are unbelievable. She has a Audi A3 premium sedan, Yukon XL Denali Extended SUV. Her last two vehicles have stopped me in my tracks. She has a Bugatti Chiron and a Maserati Levante. Damn these two cars are on my wish list.

"See something you like?" She asks me as she walks by me and smacks my ass.

"Yes, actually I see something I love" as I pull her to my arms and kiss her. "Baby I'm impressed with these but I see you haven't filled the last two spots in your garage.

"No, I don't know what to put in there, but now that this is all yours help yourself with your hearts desires. Which one do you want to drive?"

"Can we take the Bugatti?"

She goes to the wall and pulls the set of keys out and throws them to me, and opens the garage door. I help her in as she programs the destination in the gps and I back out and speed away.

"Christian, you look so hot driving this."

"Ana, you are going to drive home so I can see you driving this in those short shorts with the aviators on, so I can see how hot you are."

"Yes sir" she giggles as I place my hand on her thigh and rub it up and down. I love this woman with everything in my being, I'm going to marry her one day and I think I know the perfect proposal.

We arrive following the motor home and Taylor following in the Yukon. The manager comes out and shakes my hand and then leers on Ana to long for my liking. I pull her to me as she places her hand on my chest and I kiss her as his eyes widen and Sawyer gives the information he needs.

"Anything else Miss Steele?"

"Yes, I would like the wine cellar bigger, the bathroom vanity an extra cabinet and sink for my boyfriend, and a double closet installed."

"Ok, that will take some from the kitchen and living but not much."

"That's fine we will make it work as long as it's not a lot."

"No, not a lot you may not even notice or we can add another slide out and you won't lose any space, in fact it will add more and we could put in another workspace." I step in as I can feel Ana getting more uncomfortable the more he looks at her as she squeezes my hand tighter.

"Perfect, and upgrade anything needed no expense spared." I tell her as I hand him by business card. "From now on you can call this number and reach me or our personal security right Baby?" She nods as she leans up and kisses me and whispers thank you in my ear.

"Yes sir, when is this needed by?"

"May 1st". He nods and all but runs off. I look to Taylor and Sawyer as I raise my eyebrows.

"Mr. Grey Sawyer already warned me about Mr. Fleck, he seems creepy but he's the best, and his record is clean."

"Ana, let us handle him from now on, I don't like the way he was looking at you." She nods and we make our way back to the cars, and I hear Sawyer mumble finally.

Driving to the recording studio she explains how he has always made her feel uncomfortable but she always had to be there to get what she wanted.

"Not anymore baby." I tell her as we pull up and she leans across the console and kisses me.

"Thank you"

We make our way in and I'm impressed as we walk into the room where she records and I walk into the control room and take a seat. She pulls out her lyrics and I'm excited to hear them as she wouldn't show me before now. She says she has me for inspiration now and some were written for her before coping together. She wrote 7 out of the twelve songs for her album.

The first one she sings is Concrete Angel that's he wrote for my mom's charity. She finished it in two takes and then drinks a bottle of water.

"Mr. Grey that woman in there was born with this gift. I have never seen someone come in here and record an album in one to two days. She is phenomenal, and she has the gift and talent. This album will be what everyone has waited for, whatever you have done or doing don't stop."

"Trust me I know she is and I'm not stopping."

A slow instrumental music starts and she closes her eyes as she sings her next song.

"Lying here with you

Listening to the rain

Smile just to see the smile upon your face

These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive

And these are the moments I'll remember all my life

I've found all I've waited for

And I could not ask for more

Looking in your eyes

Seeing all I need

Everything you are is everything in me

These are the moments

I know heaven must exist

And these are the moments

I know all I need is this

I've found all I've waited for, yeah

And I could not ask for more

I could not ask for more than this time together

I could not ask for more than this time with you

And every prayer has been answered

Every dream I've had's come true

Yeah, right here in this moment

Is right where I'm meant to be

Here with you here with me

Yeah

These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive

And these are the moments I'll remember all my life

I've found all I've waited for

And I could not ask for more

I could not ask for more than this time together

I could not ask for more than this time with you

And every prayer has been answered

Every dream I've had's come true

Yeah, right here in this moment

Is right where I'm meant to be

Oh, here with you here with me

No, I could not ask for more

Than this love you gave me

Cause it's all I've waited for

And I could not ask for more

No, yeah

No, I could not ask for more"

 ** _Song is I could not ask for more by Sara Evans and Songwriter: Diane Eve Warren_**

I'm choked up as she belted this out and she opens her eyes and blows a kiss to me and mouths I love you, as I do it back.

"Just the thought of you around,

Gets my head spinning in circles

Just the way you say my name

Gets my heart turning in circles

You got me spinning like a wheel

Oh, how you make me feel

It's more than gold on my finger

It's six feet down and forever

Cause where I am

Is where you begin

You picked up the pieces

And put me together

You're the only part of me unbroken

And I'm going in circles

Every crooked little lie

Bended, connected circles

Every star up in the sky

Every hello and goodbye

Every moment by your side

Is the meaning of my life

You got me spinning like a wheel

Oh, how you make me feel

It's more than gold on my finger

It's six feet down and forever

Cause where I am

Is where you begin

You picked up the pieces

And put me together

You're the only part of me unbroken

And I'm going in circles

In circles

Just the thought of you around

Gets my head spinning in circles

Just the way you say my name

Gets my heart turning, turning, turning

Around and 'round again

You got me spinning like a wheel

Oh, how you make me feel

It's more than gold on my finger

It's six feet down and forever

Cause where I am

Is where you begin

You picked up the pieces

And put me together

You're the only part of me unbroken

And I'm going in circles

In circles

Just the thought of you around

Gets my head spinning in circles"

 ** _Song is Circles by Jana Kramer_**

She finishes that one in one take and my heart jumps as she wrote and is singing about us.

"Goose, two more songs then lunch break and I think we may be able to finish this today."

"I agree Ana let her rip". He winks at her and does what he does with all the equipment and I stare at him as he looks up at me.

"Don't worry dude I'm gay". I nod and look back at her and wink as she starts her third song.

"I would bet my life, like I bet my heart

That you were the one, baby

I've never been so sure of anything before

You're driving my heart crazy

I can't hold out

I can't hold back now

Like I've done before

Darling look at me

I've fallen like a fool for you

Darling can't you see

I'd do anything you want me to

I tell myself I'm in too deep

Then I fall a little farther

Every time you look at me

How do you do that, babe?

Make me feel like I'm the only girl alive for you

I don't know what it is that makes me fall like this

First time in your arms I knew

The way you held me

I knew that this could be

What I've been waiting to find

Darling look at me

I've fallen like a fool for you

Darling can't you see

I'd do anything you want me to

I tell myself I'm in too deep

Then I fall a little farther

Every time you look at me

Every time you look at me"

 ** _Song is look at me by Carrie Underwood_**

A fast upbeat song starts as she moves her hips side to side and looks at me.

"This is one that was prewritten for me, Country music is about love, heartbreak and life." I nod as I know and I don't doubt the feelings and chemistry we have.

"Cause I'll be there, in the back of your mind

From the day we met 'till you were making me cry

And it's just too bad, cause you've already had the best days

The best days of your life

Ain't it a shame?

A shame that every time you hear my name

Brought up in a casual conversation

You can't think straight

And ain't it sad?

You can forget about what we had

Take a look at her and do you like what you see?

Or do you wish it was me

Cause I'll be there, in the back of your mind

From the day, we met to the very last night

And it's just too bad, cause you've already had the best days

The best days of your life

And does she know?

Know about the times you used to hold me

Wrapped me in your arms and how you told me

I'd be the only one

I heard about

Yeah, someone told me once, when you were out

She went a little crazy ran her mouth about me

Ain't jealousy funny?

Cause I'll be there, in the back of your mind

From the day, we met to the very last night

And it's just too bad, cause you've already had the best days

The best days of your life

With me was a fairytale love

I was head-over-heals 'til you threw away "us"

And it's just too bad you've, cause you've already had the best days

The best days of your life

I heard you're gonna get married

Have a nice little family

Live out my dreams with someone new

But, I've been told that a cheater

Is always a cheater

I've got my pride, and she's got you

Cause I'll be there, in the back of your mind

From the day, we met 'til you were making me cry

And it's just too bad, cause you've already had the best days

The best days of your life

Of your life

Oh, oh, yeah

You're gonna think of me

You're gonna think of me in your life

Oh, oh, yeah

It's a shame, it's a shame"

 ** _Song is Best Days of Your Life by Kellie Pickler / Taylor Swift._**

"I loved it baby". I tell through the intercom that Goose showed me.

"One more and then I'm famished, Goose you coming with us?" She asks and I look toward him. He gives a thumb up and looks to me.

"The more the merrier, we will have our security with us anyway."

I look to Ana as she takes a seer on her stool and closes her eyes. This song I know by the start of it will be a good break when she's done as it's too emotional. She wrote in the motor home on the way here about her mother.

"Sometimes I think about you

Wonder if you're out there somewhere thinkin' 'bout me

And would you even recognize

The woman that your little girl has grown up to be

Cause I look in the mirror and all I see

Are your blue eyes lookin' back at me

They're the only thing you ever gave to me at all

Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California

There's sunny sky as far as I can see

If you ever come back home to Carolina

I wonder what you'd say to me

I think about how it ain't fair

That you weren't there to braid my hair like mothers do

You weren't around to cheer me on

Help me dress for my high school prom like mothers do

Did you think I didn't need you here to hold my hand, to dry my tears?

Did you even miss me through the years at all?

Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California

There's sunny sky as far as I can see

If you ever come back home to Carolina

I wonder what you'd say to me

Forgiveness is such a simple word

But it's so hard to do

When you've been hurt

Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California

And just in case you're wonderin' about me

From now on I won't be in Carolina

Your little girl is off

Your little girl is off

Your little girl is off to Tennessee"

 ** _Song is I Wonder Written by Aimee Mayo, Chris Lindsey, Kellie Pickler, Karyn Suzanne Rochelle._**

She looks up and wipes her tears and takes the headphones off as we meet her at the door. I pull her to me as I am so proud of her. We make our way outside and down the street to her favorite diner and take a booth that Sawyer saved for us as Taylor escorted us.

"Baby I'm impressed as you completed the recording of six songs all before lunch. Six more and then you are all done." She kisses me as we all order bacon cheeseburgers, french fries, and milkshakes as she says they are the best. I see Goose and Sawyer kiss and I look to Ana.

"Goose is my record producer and Sawyers boyfriend." We all have conversations and I know what's on Ana's mind and it's her mother.

"You ok Baby?"

"Yes, I am fine and I needed it out and I got it out. I'm just wondering if me putting it out there if she will show up or not. I don't want anything to do with her."

"Then she won't I'll make sure of it." I tell her as I look to Taylor and Sawyer and made sure they heard and they nod that they did.

We make our way back as I ask Taylor to go get me six dozen red roses for tonight. I need them all in vases and in the bedroom by the time we get back for dinner.

2 hours later she recorded her other six songs and her new album is complete. I have a feeling along with Goose that this album will sweep the charts. I'm going to have to hire an army to protect the love of my life.

We make our way out and she throws on her aviators as she climbs in and yep just as I thought hot as fuck.

"Ana baby you are hot driving this car. You won't be able to walk after our date. I am so proud of you."

"Hmm I can't wait, and thank you."

I rub my hand up and down her thigh as I'm so anxious, but you know what they say delayed gratification. I'm rock hard and have been all afternoon listening to her sing.

"Ana, can you be ready in an hour for our reservation?"

"Yes"

She pulls into the garage and we shower separately and as I wait for her to come out of her closet I sit in the chair in front of the bedroom window and then I see her reflection the window and turn.

"Ana are you trying to kill me?"

She makes her way giggling and leans up and kisses me.

"No just trying to impress, you look might fine Mr. Grey."

"No need to impress as you do already but Holy Shit." I am buying more of these dresses. She is wearing a Herve Leger Eliana Blue Ombre Bandage Dress with black Christian Louboutin Lady Peep toe platform heels. The blue in the dress matches her eyes and the heels make her legs go on for miles. I'm wearing black slacks, white dress shirt and a grey tie.

We make our way and I drive her to the Aquarium a restaurant in Nashville that from my research is phenomenal.

"I have always wanted to try this thank you so much"

"My pleasure baby and I got you something small for completing your album and for how much I love you and you make me happy." I hand her the Cartier box that had the diamond chandelier earrings and hearing her gasp lets me know she loves them.

"I love them not as much as you but thank you." She puts them in as I open her door and we walk hand in hand as Taylor and Sawyer follow. I reserved them a table within seeing distance otherwise we will be secluded.

Walking in I give my name and the hostess walks us to the table as we walk under a water tunnel to the table and fish are surrounding us. It's amazing as it feels we are dining underwater.

We order a bottle of the Merlot Malbec as it's her favorite wine and one of my own also. We share an order of the shrimp cocktail as ceviche to start. She orders the grilled Atlantic salmon with rice and asparagus, and I order the captains platter that has tilapia, stuffed crab, stuffed shrimp, and scallops with rice and asparagus. Sitting here with the love of my life, talking and eating feels like we know everything already about each other. She tells me stories being on tour and all the places she wants to travel to and see. I tell her how I started GEH and then I promise myself and her that we will see all these places together.

Arriving back home is hoping and praying that Taylor set up the six dozen red roses like I asked. We can't keep our hands off each other. I carry her upstairs as her legs are wrapped around my waist. I set her down as she is sucking my neck and she gasps at the sight before us.

The room is lit up I candles and candlelight everywhere and there are rose peddles sprinkled on the floor and bed with chocolate covered strawberries on the nightstand with champagne.

"Christian this is beautiful I love it."

I pick her up and sit her on the end of the bed as I lower the zipper and slide it off her. She lays back as I run my hands down her breasts and yank her thing down her legs. I leave her heels on as I want them wrapped around me. She scoots back as I undress and climb on top of her with a strawberry I run up her body to her mouth. She bites into it as I bend down and lick up the juice dripping down the side of her mouth. I pour a glass of champagne and drink it into my mouth but not before transferring some into her mouth. She is moaning and withering under me and I won't last much longer as I feel myself dripping precum.

I put the goblet of champagne down and kiss her as I slide into her.

"Oh, baby you are so tight and warm, I love you so much."

"I love you more"

We lose ourselves into each other and explode calling each other's names as I collapse on her.

I pull out and notice she is asleep and I chuckle as she had a busy day. I make sure to blow out the candles and climb back in and snuggle up and dream blissfully about us and our future.


End file.
